safe
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Marco was walking home when he finds some scum bags and a small boy, and brought him home. SaboLu (Brotherly)/ AceLu. Key words: vampire's, humans, wearwolvs, wolf people (people with wolf ears and tails), cat people (people with cat ears and tails), and monsters. RR please
1. Chapter 1

Marco was a tall, muscular, blond man that walked home from work every now and again. He was walking his normal root, when he heard the clatter of metal trash cans falling over and yelling. The irritating noise was coming from the upcoming ally, he always passed by this and never once had trouble until now. The yelling sounded deep, like an older man. Then there were screams that sounded more high pitch, like a young teen. Marco sighed, looks like he'll have to kick someone's ass. Marco walked around the corner to find a group of around 7 men. 3 of the men were lying on the ground passed out, while two were holding a skinny struggling teen and the other was looming over the boy, with his hands up the boy's shirt.

Marco looked at the men in disgust. He walked closer and the two men holding the teen stopped and looked at them, which caused the leader to turn around. The man had sick expression on his face, blond hair, he also had a scar that went from the corner of his left eye to his forehead. Marco recognized the man from the police reports, he was a murder/ rapist/ human slave trafficker named Bellamy or also none as 'the hyena' for his laugh. Bellamy scoffed at Marco "What the hell do you want?" Bellamy asked in an annoyed voice. Marco clinched his fist, this scum bag has the nerve to talk to him like that? Pitiful. But he kept a straight face.

"Well, let's see." Marco said putting a finger to his chin. "That boy you have" Marco said while pointing to the scared boy. The boy looks at him wirily, trying to decide rather Marco is good or not. Bellamy looks at his new victim, then at Marco. Then the boy mouthed the word 'help' with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want my pray?" Bellamy asks "And what makes you think I'll give such a prize to you?" he finishes while walking closer to the boy. Then he puts his hand under the boy's chin and strokes his thumb over the boy's lips. The boy squirms and whimpers under the touch. "He's too valuable to give to just anyone, pulse I was going to sell him." Bellamy says with a demonic smile. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream but one of the body guards clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. Muffled screams for help and small tears descended down his cheeks. "But you could always buy him." Bellamy says with a wicked laugh.

Marco became quickly tired of this game and the poor boy looked very beaten. Marco could tell there were still fresh wounds, probably from beating the 3 guys on the ground. He ran up and punched the leader with such force that it sent him flying. Marco smiled wickedly at the man's pain. "Get him!" Bellamy yells and one of the men launches themselves at him, while the other holds the boy in place. Marco quickly ducks under the bigger man's punch and kicks him in the face. The man howls in pain and stubbles back, blood begins to poor out of his broken nose. While Bellamy runs up and lands a good punch on Marco, Marco stubbles but then grabs Bellamy's wrist and throws him effortlessly at a wall. The mas back hits the wall with a loud thud.

Marco steps closer to the man holding the boy back. Quickly the man releases the boy and runs off, like a dog with its tail between its legs. The boy falls to his knees, he looked light headed. Suddenly there was a yell behind Marco, Bellamy was running at the boy with a knife, so without thinking Marco shields the boy, and gets stabbed in side of his back. Then turns and kicks Bellamy in the face knocking him out cold. He picks the boy up, and the boy try's to get free but is too weak. Marco carries him back to his house without a word.

* * *

Do you thik I should make this a story?


	2. fear and wounds

Marco tinned to the boy's wounds quickly, there was nothing critical just some cuts and bruises. The boy passed out on the way over so Marco found no need to try and wake him. The only bad thing is that Marco had a two room apartment, but the other room was taken up by his roommate (and best friend) Ace. So where could the boy sleep? Marco sighed, time for a _grate_ sleep on the couch. The blond moved the boy into his room gently, and quietly shut the door behind him. Now all he had to do was take care of the blood stains and his own wounds.

* * *

Ace's pov.

The sun was so annoying in the mornings. God I wish it would let me sleep. Today was my day off, I want sleep. I dragged myself out of bed anyway and walked up to my roommate Marco's door. Oh it was so fun to play pranks on him. Let's see today we shell use ice water. I laughed evilly, this is going to be grate. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer, put it in a cup and poured water into it. I couldn't control my snickers as I walked to Marco's room. I opened the door (without any noise,) then walked up to the bed, I wanted to see Marco's expression so I moved the blankets down a little.

But it wasn't Marco, there was a boy that looked about 17, with messy black hair and perfect tan skin, only there was a scar under his left eye. The boy gave out a soft snore then went deeper under the covers. I set the glass of water down and looked at the boy, he had a black eye. (His right one to be exact) but he still looked so peaceful. What was he doing here? He shifted and turned towards me, and then his eyes started to flutter open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What time is it?" he asked is a small child like voice.

I looked down at my watch then looked up at him to answer. But I froze, he had bandages completely covering his chest. The boy looked at me with fear in his eye then back away. He backed up to the edge of the bed, his back hitting the wall. I got up and tried to calm him down, but he fled out the door quickly. I caught up to him, only to see Marco grabbing him under both arms and lifting him off the ground. The boy flailed and tried to break free. "Get off, I don't want to go back!" The boys screamed desperately trying to run. I looked at the boy confused. Then I looked at Marco who only shrugged. The boy stopped, and hung his head.

Marco sat him on the couch, and the boy looked at us in an untrusting way. Marco and I sat in front of the boy. "What's your name?" Marco asked simply, and the boy flinched like he was going to be hit. He looked at me then Marco with confused, scared eyes, then at the ground.

"L-Luffy, sir" Luffy's response was barely above a whisper. I leant closer to hear him but his scooted back "Sorry, I-it's L-Luffy" He said in a timed voice. I wonder why he's so skittish.

"I promise Luffy we're not going to hurt you." Marco said while trying to calm the boy down. Luffy still wasn't buying it, he sat strait up on guard, as if he expecting us to attack any second. So Marco lent down and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He flinched. "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you, so please calm down." he tried again and he relaxed a bit.

"so Luffy, where do you live?" I asked once Luffy was calmed down. Luffy looked at Marco as if asking permission to answer, Marco nodded. Then Luffy looked at me again gave a small smile, seeming to trust me a little more.

"Nowhere at the moment." Luffy answered in a small shy voice. There was a small pause before he spoke again. "My grandpa just passed away, and he gave the house to his friend Dana. So now I'm looking for a new place to stay." He said as if it was an everyday thing. Marco looked at the boy, then quickly stood up and walked to his room. I watched in confusion, but ignored it. I looked back at Luffy to see that his eyes were fallowing Marco as he walked away. "I-I have to go, Dana's probably worried." He said while attempting to get up, and then winced. His wound must have reopened when he ran from me.

I got up and pushed him back down onto the couch. As soon as his butt hit the seat he pushed away from me. He scooted to the corner of the couch on the firths side from me. "Look you need to sit still or your wounds will open up." I explained and he nodded. I sighed. Marco suddenly came back into the room holding a worn straw hat. The boy jumped out of his seat and scratched the hat then hugged the blond. Marco froze, oh god. I've never seen anyone touch him before, the boy was so timid and shy earlier. What happened? And Marco, Marco never lets ANYONE and I mean ANYONE touch him. Not even me!

* * *

Marco pov.

Luffy froze and quickly muttered a shy "Sorry." Then backed away and sat on the couch. I didn't know what to do, so I patted him on the head and smiled.

"It's ok" I said and turned to the kitchen. "You hungry?" Luffy shook his head, but then his stomach growled loudly betraying him. Luffy blushed in embracement. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Ace, wanna help me with breakfast?" Ace shook his head.

"Nah, I'm ganna stay here with Lu." Ace said with a smile. Luffy looked at him with an uneasy look, but didn't make a move to object. I smiled then walked into the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs.


	3. Ace and doors

Ace's pov.

I looked at the boy and smiled. "So, why do you like that old hat so much?" I asked and he jumped in surprise. Then gave me a sad smile, and then looked down.

"It was from someone close." He said in a far off sadness. I looked at Luffy, he's must have had a hard life. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort, but he moved away again avoiding all touch again. I slowly pulled my hand back and gave him a smile, showing that he could trust me. Luffy looked up and smiled back, but in his onyx eye's you could tell he was broken and distrustful. Something hurt him, I want to know what it is.

"You know you can trust us, right?" I asked with a smile, Luffy looked at me suspiciously. He then shook his head and stared at his feet. "What's wrong?" I asked, there was concern laced in my voice. He glared at me and scooted away.

"You're wrong." He said quickly. "I can't trust you and I can't trust that blond guy. I don't know you guy's and now you're asking me to trust you?" Luffy snapped back with fury. I flinched at his tone, somehow it hurt when those words hit my ear. I looked at him and gave him a sidewise smile.

"Yet you gave 'that blond guy' a hug." I pointed out and he blushed. I smirked. "I've never seen anyone get away with touching Marco and lived to tell the tail. He's very… umm… well he's had some problems with letting people get too close to him." I explained. Luffy looked at me with understanding eyes and did push the subject any further. I smiled and got up off the couch to go check on breakfast, but a small voice stopped me.

"w-what's your name again?" Luffy asked timidly, while looking at his feet once again. He didn't seem to like making eye contact. I smiled, at least he was talking in a calm voice.

"It's Ace." I replied before sliding into the kitchen.

* * *

Marco's pov

I set four plates full of mountains of bacon and eggs on the wooden table as Ace entered the room. I looked up at him and smiled, as usual his mouth began to water at the food, I sighed. Ace quickly attempted to snatch a piece of bacon from the plate, but I slid it away quickly making his hand hit the table. He pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I simply walked away, and moved into the living room.

I looked at the couch to see Luffy laying there with an odd far off look in his eyes. I approached the couch steadily and not too fast, so I don't startle the boy. Luffy didn't seem to notice my presence. Calmly I put my hand on his shoulder, immediately Luffy jumped and grabbed my hand. He griped it tightly, and then moved it away. I looked down at the boy and calmly took my hand out of his hold. He looked away, but made no attempt to move away from me.

"Hey, it's time to eat." I said in a calming voice. Luffy nodded and got up with shaky legs, his wound must be hurting. Quickly I wrapped my arm under his arms and wrapped it around his chest. The boy flinched and tried to move away, but tripped. So I grabbed his hand with my other arm and pulled him up into my arms. He blushed a bit in embarrassment. I smirked, even thou he didn't like people too close, this was soft and comforting and I craved it. Luffy began to shift in my arms, probably trying to get away without me noticing, suddenly I realized I was holding the boy way too close. I quickly put his arm on my shoulder, and then wrapped an arm around his waist, so he wouldn't fall.

I moved him into the kitchen and set him down. Ace smiled at us with a FINALLY type look. Luffy looked up at me and smiled a thanks. I grabbed four clean plates and glasses from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Luffy looked at the food with wide eyes, then up at me. "Did you really make all this?" Luffy asked in a bewildered voice. I nodded and placed a scoop of eggs and about ten pieces of bacon on his plate. Luffy poked at the eggs with his fork.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's not poisoned." Ace said. Luffy looked at him then his food, still not wanting to eat it. Ace seemed to not want the boy to starve, took his fork and grabbed a bit of egg off Luffy's plate. Luffy looked at him waiting for him to take a bite. Ace ate the eggs and grinned. Luffy took his own fork and took a bite. He smiled in delight, shoved a huge mouthful of eggs and bacon into his mouth. Suddenly Ace fell into his plate of food. Luffy gasped and spit his eggs out immediately, probably thinking Ace was dead. I grabbed Ace by the hair and pulled his face out of the food, so I could wake him up. Luffy got up from the table so quickly that the poor chair was sent falling onto the cold hard floor. The boy grabbed my wrist and tried to get it away from Ace, he was trying to defend him. I gently put Ace's head back into the food and Luffy pushed on Ace's shoulder franticly.

Ace's head shot up and so did his hands. Ace grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled the boy close. Luffy squirmed and tried to free himself, but couldn't. Ace looked at the boy and relaxed, letting Luffy go. "Sorry Lu, I fell asleep and I'm not that good with letting people wake me up." Ace said while rubbing the back of his head. Luffy relaxed, a little, but was still on guard.

"Are you ok?" Luffy asked Ace. A busted out laughing and nodded. He put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and gave a convincing smile. Luffy move away from the touch slowly.

"Yah, I just fell asleep" Ace explained, Luffy's face brightened even more. Suddenly a loud bang came from the door. Luffy jumped and quickly ran behind me and looked over my shoulder at the door. I smiled and patted the boy on the head. As Ace got out of his seat to answer the door.


	4. Sabo and auctions

Marco pov.

Ace walked to the door and out of sight. Luffy stayed behind me and kept his head just barley peaking over my right shoulder. I smiled and set the boy down in a chair quickly. I hope to god that he didn't open any wounds. He looked up at me, and then at the floor. He must have felt bad for gabbing me, I heard Ace telling Luffy that I didn't like touch a while ago. Plus he was probably thinking I was trying to murder him and Ace, when Ace had his narcoleptic attack. I sighed as I reached down and placed a hand on his small shoulder. But before I could open my mouth to speak I heard a huge crash from the front door. Yep, it was Sabo. Only he could get into a fight with Ace so quickly. Luffy looked around me to try and see what was going on. Then Sabo yelled happily. "Good to see ya again freckles!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Yelled Ace in anger. Then another huge crash could be heard, along with the sound of crackling fire. Oh my god, do they even realize we have a human guest.

"Shut up dumb ass! I'm here because Marco called me!" Sabo yelled before another crash boomed through the house. Luffy jumped and looked up at me in concern. I sighed and decided I would have to break them up before the house falls to the ground.

"Stay here I'll be right back" I said before getting up and moving into the other room. There were burnt carpets and scorched walls. My anger fumed, I just remodeled this whole house! There the two were, Ace on fire and his fangs bared. While Sabo had his claws and fangs out, with his fuzzy gray wolf ears folded back in anger. "You two better fucking stop fighting and come into the kitchen now or I will make you wish you were never even born!" I growled in anger. Ace turn off the fire, while Sabo retracted his claws and fangs. He also put his top hat back on his head, which hid his wolf ears. They both fallowed me into the kitchen.

Luffy looked up at Sabo with slightly untrusting eyes. Sabo smiled down at him and put his hand on the boy's head. I looked at him in amazement, because the boy did not flinch or try to move away. Luffy looked into Sabo's eyes and smiled. The blond only ruffled the boy's hair. Luffy seemed to enjoy Sabo's company and trusted him rather quickly. Sabo was the same age as Ace and a bit taller than him, he had blond curly hair and a missing tooth. Sabo set at the empty plate that I set out for him. It was on the left side of Luffy, I set on his right and Ace sat right across from him.

"I'm Sabo. What's your name? Marco never told me it." Sabo said to Luffy, and the boy smile with a mouth full of eggs. He swallowed and grinned even wider. He seemed so trusting towards only Sabo. Strange.

"It's Luffy!" Luffy said happily. Sabo smiled gently at the boy and Luffy responded with a smile that almost split his face in two. Then Luffy continued eating his eggs and bacon.

"So where did you come from?" Sabo asked suddenly. Luffy looked at him then slowly swallowed what was in his mouth. The boy looked away from all of us, deciding to stare at the ground. Luffy seemed to shut down, and shifted in his seat awkwardly. Sabo looked at me and Ace for a few moments, _what's wrong with him?_ He asked us through thought I shrug my shoulders. Oh how much I loved telekinesis. It was very convenient when you were in front of humans. _What do I do? _Sabo asked. _I don't know he does this to us too. _I answered back. I suddenly heard Luffy's heart rate increase a little. He was nerves, Sabo noticed it too.

"I-I'm from a place called Shells town…. auction" Luffy said in a small voice. I looked at him in shock. Only two have ever escaped that place and lived to tell about it. I looked at Ace and Sabo, they looked at the boy sadly. Ace lived there for 3 years before he became a vampire and part of Pop's family. Who knows how long Sabo lived in there since he ages extremely slowly. "I-I lived there my whole life until now." Luffy finished. That means earlier when he was talking to Ace he lied. He had nowhere to go back too. Luffy looked down, but I could still see that his face was full of hurt and fear. Suddenly Ace ran up to Luffy and hugged him.

* * *

Ace POV

I held the poor boy in my arms for a while. 17 years he was there, alone. I was only there for 3 years and even then it was hell. I still have nightmares about it. The boy tensed up, but hugged back any way. Suddenly I felt something wet on my shoulder, he was crying. I pulled him into a tighter embrace. He wept and tried to hide the tears, but it didn't work. Soft cries, whimpers and gasped hit my ear as he cried.

"Shhh… you're ok now, we won't hurt you." I whispered in a soothing voice into his ear. He relaxed into my arm and the cries settled down. "Don't worry, we won't let anyone hurt you like that again… I know how you feel, I've been there too." I confessed into his hair as his breath became even. Luffy looked up at me with slightly teary eyes.

"Y-you have?" Luffy asked as he gripped my shirt. I nodded then looked at Sabo. _Can I tell him?_ I asked. Sabo nodded.

"Yah and so has Sabo. We were there for many years." I told the boy. Luffy gave a sad smile and hugged me then ran up to Sabo to hug him. But the boy tripped and flew at Sabo. The blond stumbled back on impacted and his hat fell off his head. Luffy hit Sabo and had his face buried into the blonds chest. Sabo's Wolf ears stood out of his blond hair, and when Luffy looked up that was the first thing he saw.


	5. who and ears

Ace's pov

Luffy looked up at Sabo wide eyed. Then he slowly reached up and touched the blonde's wolf ears. Sabo's ears twitched at this and Luffy slightly moved his hand away. Then Luffy giggled and started to pet Sabo's ears. Sabo visibly relaxed and slummed down into his seat. Then the blonde's tail popped out and it was wagging. I smiled hugely and began to laugh loudly. Sabo looked at me and tilted his head, but Luffy continued to rub the blonde's fuzzy ears. Luffy looked so happy and amazed by this one little thing that normally would scare people off. It was adorable.

"What the hell are you laughing at pyro?" Sabo tried to bark angrily, but was too relaxed by Luffy's hand petting his ears. I pointed to both of them, and Luffy stopped all actions. Slowly the boy put his arms at his side and a pink tint planted itself on Luffy's cheeks in embarrassment about being the one everyone's looking at. Sabo pouted, he must have been really enjoying that.

"That was so freaking adorable." I blurted out while looking at both of them. "I mean Lu actually had you calm and happy. You looked like you were a small puppy." I said through laughing fits. Sabo's ears went flat and the blond puffed his cheeks out, out of embarrassment. Luffy stared at Sabo's ears for a while as they moved. The boy looked curiously at the ears and then Sabo's tail brushed the boy's leg making him jump onto the wolf.

"I'm sorry Sabo, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Luffy said quietly and without warning. Sabo looked down at the boy's new position in his lap and smiled gently, before patting his head. Luffy smiled a bit and didn't try to move away from the wolf.

"it's fine Luffy, you didn't do anything bad. It actually felt really nice. But this pyromaniac is just mean and annoying. "Sabo said while pointing to me, I looked at him in a fake hurt expression. Luffy looked at me and tilted his head.

"Ace, why dose Sabo call you a 'pyro'" Luffy asked innocently. Oh my god yes, I get to show off! I looked at Marco with a pleading looked. Marco sighed and nodded, I smiled in victory.

"Ok, I'll show you." I said with an overly happy grin.

* * *

Luffy POV

I snuggled closer to Sabo so I could get more comfortable. He didn't seem to mind and it felt really nice. Ace stood in front of me holding his hand out. I looked up at Sabo, who only smiled and motioned for me to take Ace's hand. I stretched my arm towards his outreached hand. Ace quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from Sabo. I fell into his arms and quickly felt warmth on my skin where his was touching. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile with his own. Then Ace move one of his arms to away from me.

"Back up a bit ok?" Ace said in a proud voice. I smiled and backed away a bit. He motioned for me to go further, then further, then further. I backed away until I was almost on the other side of the room. Ace took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, his body relaxed and small flames began to run up his arms. I looked in aw, it was so cool he was on fire. Then it came to me, is he in pain? I took a small step forward. Ace smiled and his arms were completely engulfed by his own flames. I flinched and backed up a little. No I want to see if Ace is hurt or not. There for I took another step forward, Ace smiled and motioned for me to come even closer, with a flaming hand. The red, orange and yellow blurred into one another and the sound of crackling like a fire place. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I can control the fire." He said in a calm and happy voice.

I walked closer, and I began to get really warm. When I was about three feet away from Ace I was hot and could not step any closer. Ace noticed this and turned down the flames. I looked at him and slid further away. I still don't completely trust him, and now I know he has fire powers. I didn't want to be too close. Ace smiled gently and turned off the flames. I relaxed, but moved closer to Sabo, who was sitting there drinking tea like Ace being on fire happened every day.

* * *

Ace's pov

After I showed Luffy my ability, he had stayed a small distance away from me. Always by Sabo or Marco. Sabo stayed all day with us, and then Marco invited him to dinner. So at diner Luffy sat next in between Marco and Sabo. The two blonds seem to enjoy the attention they got from the smaller boy. I pouted, I wanted Luffy to hang around me too. "So guy's I have to leave for a couple days. Ace, you ok with taking care of Luffy for a few days?" Marco said out of no were. I nodded eagerly, I get to spend time with Lu.

Luffy choked up on his food a bit. Then looked up at Marco with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Poor kid. The first few people that he has begun to trust are leaving. "Marco's going away?" Luffy asked in a sad childish voice. Marco looked at him and gave a dismal smile, trying to convince him everything would be ok.

"Yah, but it'll be ok. I'll be back in a few days and you won't be alone. You'll have Ace." Marco explained and I smiled. He has always been good at talking to people. No matter how bad things seem, he can always make you feel better. Luffy looked at me and gave a timid smile. He doesn't trust me. The rest of diner was full of mindless chatter.

"I have to go and feed my dog Chopper. Bye Luffy." Sabo said while getting up. But before he could leave, Luffy hugged him good bye. A small smile planted itself on the blond's lips and then disappeared out the door. Then Marco got up shortly after and went to bed. All that was left was me, Lu, and some cookies I made yesterday. Luffy loved sweet's… a lot.

"So Lu," I began and he looked up at me while still munching a cookie. "Did you have any friends at the auction?" I asked, as the memories of my time there fill my head. Luffy swallowed and nervously shifted. Then he gave a small shake of the head. His eyes were depressed and far off in another world. "I didn't have any either when I was there." I said thoughtfully and he looked at me with interest.

"Did you ever meet a man named D-Dofamingo?" Luffy asked all of a sudden and my heart stopped.


	6. truth and dreams

Ace's pov

"Did you ever meet a man named D-Dofamingo?" Luffy asked all of a sudden and my heart stopped. He looked at me with and an anxious look in his eyes. I looked in to his eyes and swallowed. Hard. I knew that pink bastard well. He loved to mess with any slave he got his hands on. But the thing he loved most was the slave's that he found cute. Those were his _toys. _A low growl escaped my throat and Luffy put his hand on my shoulder causally. "A-Ace?" He said in a small voice.

"I'm fine Lu." I said while hiding my rage. "I knew him. He was a horrible man. Why are you asking?" I asked while looking at the boy. He looked at my with the sadist eyes I have ever seen. Then looked away. My rage for the blond man was clawing to get out. I wanted to scream. Then his onyx orbs looked deeply into my clouded grey ones.

"He is… was my master." Luffy choked out, he seemed to be on the brink of tears. "He found me abandoned at the age of three and kept me… as a 'pet'." Luffy continued with small tears running down his sun kissed cheeks. "I-I don't w-want to go b-back Ace." He breathed out through his own tears. Now his eyes were flooded with fresh tears. I couldn't take the sight of him crying any longer. I gently pulled the boy into my arms. Luffy's body went limp and he made no motion to move out of my grip. "Ace, are you going to make me go back?" Luffy asked when the cries died down a bit. I shook my head.

"I will never let you go back there again." I replied into his ear. Luffy buried his head deeper into my chest. He was seeking some kind of comfort. I bet he's never been held like this before. I tightened my grip, not wanting to let him go. Luffy tensed and wiggled in my arms. "Lu, I'm not going to hurt you." I said quietly and he looked at me with a bit of fear in his eyes. I looked back with honesty in mine. Slowly the boy nodded and gave a small yawn. I picked him up bridle style without thinking.

The boy gave a small sound of surprise and began to try and wiggle free. But I was much stronger and Luffy gave up after a couple of tries. "Ace…" Luffy said my name in a small voice. "Were you one of Mr. Dofamingo's slaves?" I froze in front of Marco's room. I wanted to tell the boy, but he would think of me as weak. I shook my head and slowly opened the door into the huge room. Marco decided he would take the biggest room. I set Luffy on the bed gently. I've never had to deal with a human before, they're so fragile.

Luffy quickly snuggled into the soft sheets. He smiled happily and laid his head on the soft plush pillow. Then a thought came to me. "Is this one of your first times sleeping in a bed?" I asked. He gave a kind of look, at first he was thoughtful then turned into discussed and fear. Then he gave a quick shake of the head.

"By myself, yes." He said avoiding my gaze. "I d-don't like what master Dofamingo called 'sleeping with people'" Luffy confessed in a small mumble not meant for my ears. I stroked his hair gently. He moved a bit away, but not by much. "Sorry, I'm not used to people being so kind… and not…. Trying to…." Luffy trailed off, the sound of his voice was filed with many emotions.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." I said in a reassuring voice. "Now sleep my little Lu" I whispered and his eyes began to flutter shut.

"night Ace…" Luffy said before falling into a deep sleep. I walked out of the room silently and strait into my own. It's time for some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Luffy's pov

"Hey pet. I was wanting a little play time" A deep voice that I knew well whispered into my ear from behind. A shiver of fear ran down my spine. I closed my eye tightly as big arms wrap themselves around my waist, and pulled me into a rock hard chest. "I heard you met some friends pet." Master Dofamingo said with a cruel unforgiving voice that was laced with wicked happiness. I did not dare try to move. The blond man lint down and licked the shell of my ear. "I like your taste in friends." He continued and I tensed, while opening my eyes. "But seeing you with them… it made me jealous" The blond man purred into my ear.

"M-master, please s-stop." I finally manage to breathe out in a small whimper. Dofamingo bit my neck, hard. I yelped out in pain. Then he kissed the same spot and continued the proses all the way down to the neck line of my shirt. I tried to move and get out of his grip. "S-STOP!" I scream. The blond seemed to get tired of this and turned me around and pushed my back down onto a bed that seemed to appear out of thin air. My eyes grew wide, I knew what he wanted.

"I think you have forgotten you place." Dofamingo said as he began to climb on top of me. Then I began to struggle and try to break free. "Shhh, my pet" He whispered while placing a huge hand over my mouth. "Don't be scared, I promise this time I'll try not to make it hurt." The blond said as his hands began to roam and prod my body. A tear began to run down my cheek. _Ace, Sabo, Marco, someone, anyone help. _

* * *

Ace's POV

I shifted awake slowly, something was wrong. I sniffed the air, I could not smell any new smells. Except there was a thick layer of fear that laced the air. I slowly got out of my bed and let my feet hit the hard wooden floor below. A shiver of frost hit my spine. I growled loudly as I proceeded to walk down the hall. I found myself at Marco's door, I slowly opened the door. Soft whimpers and cries hit my ear.

"stop… please….n-no" It was Luffy, and he sounded distressed. I walked up to the side of the king sized bed quietly. The small boy began to toss and turn restlessly, his body language was tense. I put my hand on Luffy's arm and gently shook the boy. The ravened haired boy shot up quickly and began to thrash around, helplessly trying to escape from something unseen. I gently but firmly push him back on to the bed. "Stop, please Dofamingo!" Yelled the smaller boy.

"Luffy, it's me Ace" I said back trying to calm him down. Luffy looked at me with watery eyes and I loosened my grip, then hugged me tightly. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here." I whispered into his ear, while patting his back to calm him down. Slowly the boy began to relax and fall to sleep in my arms.


	7. cereal and blood

Luffy's pov.

My eyes began to flutter open. There was a bright golden light that flooded in the dark painted room. I smiled and snuggled closer to the warmth that had me in its grip. It was soft and inviting. Suddenly a sound interrupted my peace and bliss, it was a soft hum then something pulled me closer. I looked up at the source of the sound and my warmth. Ace's smiling face was staring back at me. I felt heat raise to my face and I quickly began to try and wiggle free. Ace pulled me closer and smirked.

"Good morning Lu" Ace smiled down at me. I looked up at him and gave my most convincing smile. Ace gently set me on the bed and got up. "You hungry?" He asked in a kind voice. "You can pick something out of Marco's dresser. He won't mind" Ace said while pointing to said wooden object. I did not completely trust him, but I was starving and both Marco and Sabo trust him. So he gets a bit of credit for that. The taller quickly and silently got up and walked out the door.

I got up and shut the door gently. My clothes where still torn and ragged. I felt bad, but I needed something else to wear. I walked to the small dresser and opened one of the draws. There were some pairs of pants and oversized shirts, I grabbed one of the huge red shirts. I sighed and shut the draws, no pants. I took off my tethered shirt and slipped the red one over my head. I was big, but comfy. The "short sleeves "went down to the crease of my elbow and the shirt didn't stop until it was just above my knees.

I walked down the hall and into the small kitchen. As soon as my eyes hit the kitchen, I saw a terrifying sight. Ace dropped dead with his face flat on the counter. I hastily walked up beside the older. He had black shorts on with no shirt. He was very muscular, with an 'Ace' tattoo on his right arm. "A-Ace…?" I whispered as I pushed gently on his shoulder. "Are you asleep…?" I asked in a hopeful voice. Small snores came up from his drooling mouth. I sighed and pushed on Ace harder. Ace shifted and ground in his sleep. I pushed on him again and his head shot up. A low growl emanated from the back of Ace's throat as his eyes locked onto mine, it sounded demonic and inhuman. I stepped back quickly and put my hand in front of me defensively. Suddenly his eyes softened then he smiled.

"Oh it's only you, Lu. Sorry I really don't like people waking me." Ace said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. I sighed and took a casus step closer, who knows he might change suddenly and attack. "You want some cereal?" Ace asked as he entered the pantry. I nodded and stepped slowly to the table. I set down as he entered with three different boxes of cereal. Luck Charms, Frosted Flakes, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I looked wide eyed at the food, I'm not use to choose my own food. "Take your pick" he said while pushing them closer to me.

"I get to choose?" I asked, still not completely convinced that the nice 'act' is real. Ace nodded kindly as he opened the fridge. I didn't even see him move from his spot. Strange. He also grabbed a bowl and spoon and set them on the wooden table in front of me. "Can I have this one please?" I said while pointing to Frosted Flakes. I had to be polite, otherwise it might be the same as when I was impolite to Dofamingo. I shivered at the memory. Ace took notice quicker than I thought possible.

"Yah, its fine with me." He said while messing with his strange fire power. "And I'm not ganna hurt you, your safe here." He said in an honest tone. I looked up at him wryly, as he played with a small fireball he made for himself. The flame brightened and dimed as it moved, while his finger pushed and pulled. I stared at the fire in a casus state of curiosity. Ace glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked. I quickly looked away and began to prepare my breakfast. As I proud the milk into the bowl of dry cereal, I felt something warm and close to my face. I looked up to see a small fireball inches from my face. I jumped back quickly and yelped in surprise. The milk wen flying out of my hand Ace chuckled from behind me, milk in Hand. I looked at him and he smiled. I pouted.

"You almost made me drop the milk… And how did you catch it?" I asked in confusion. Ace only smiled and patted my head. I flinched under his touch and he slowly retracted his hand. I smiled a sad apologetic smile. "May I ask you a question?" I asked Ace timidly.

"Go ahead Lu, I don't mind." He said happily. I blushed a bit at the nickname. He smirked and my face completely went blank.

"How do you do the things you do? I mean the speed and the fire?" I asked curiously. He looked down at me and gave a smile that had mixed emotions. I looked up him with pleading eyes.

"Well do you want the truth?" He asked and I nodded eagerly.

* * *

Ace's pov

"Well do you want the truth?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, did I really want to tell him the truth? "Fine, I'll tell you. But promise me that you won't run away or scream. Ok?" I asked trying to make sure that he wouldn't freak out. Even if he did run, I could catch him easily. But that might scare him more. Luffy nodded and wiry nod as he took a bit of his food. "I am not human." I gave a slight pause "I am a vampire." Luffy looked at me in surprise and a bit of fear.

"Are y-you messing with me?" Luffy asked in a scared tone. I shook my head and Luffy stood from his chair slowly. He backed away some more and I stepped closer.

"Don't be scared. I won't eat you, I promise on my life." I said as I took another step. Luffy back up until his back hit the wall. I moved closer to him and trapped him. "Luffy, listen to me. I do drink blood, but I get it from Law, he works at a hospital." Luffy looked up at me, and then suddenly looked away with his eyes shut tight. I grabbed him by the shoulders and he gulped. I watched his Addams apple move as the muscles in his neck ripple. I gulped myself, I haven't been around humans in forever. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ace, are you going to b-bite me?" Luffy asked in my arms and I smiled. Pulling him closer, this brought his neck closer to my mouth. "A-Ace." He said in a terrified voice, a jolt of excitement ran up my spine. I wanted him, his sent was magnificent, better than the blood Law gave me. I took in his sent deeply. Luffy began to struggle in my arms, but I kept my hold strong and tight. My mouth became dry and my throat became scratchy. I was no longer in control of my blood lust. Fear over took the small boy and his blood began to race. I shut my eyes tightly as I released the boy quickly and ran as fast as I could to the freezer.

To the boy it was like I teleported. I grabbed one of the blood bags hidden in the back and drank it quickly. Luffy looked at me and set at the table wryly. I drained the back quickly and through It in the trash. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked into my room for the cooler filed with blood, I need to call Law for more soon. I felt so bad, as if I had just killed one of my freinds. Luffy will never trust me...


	8. calls and breakfast

Ace's pov

I groaned as the cold thick crimson liquid ran down my chin. I through the plastic bag into the waist been and slammed the mini fridge door quickly. My hands griped into my hair tightly and I whisper screamed at myself. "Why the hell did I do that? Oh my god I'm so stupid. How could I almost lose myself to… to that monster! RRAWW, I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PARSON!" I roared and snarled at myself. Then a small noise came from the hallway outside my door. I growled and looked at the door, my rage was fuming. Luffy looked at me from the doorway wryly, LUFFY was here and NOT trying to run away. I looked at him then at the ground. "I'm sorry… If you want I can ask Sabo if you can stay with him." I said in a sadden tone. I didn't want him to leave, but I still didn't want to hurt him. Luffy shook his head as he took a step into the room.

"I-I'm fine" Luffy whispered, while looking at the ground. I sighed and took a timid step closer to him. He tensed, but did not try to move away. "Is Ace ok?" Luffy asked as he took a few more steps closer. My eyes widened in shock, he really carried. Inside I was jumping up and down in glee. I took a few steps closer to him and we met in the middle of my room. I opened my mouth to speak, but then Luffy reached up and poked at my fang. I looked down at him with wide eyes, he really just touched a vampire's fang. He looked up at me then tried moved his hand away quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. I snatched his wrist gently. Luffy looked up at me with a bit fear in his eyes. I felt as if a million pound weight was put on my shoulders. "Ace, what are you doing?" He asked in a voice that was trying to mask his fear.

I pulled him into a tight embrace once more. "I'm so sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to scare you or to hurt you in any way" I confessed as I stroked his soft black hair. Luffy relaxed in the embrace. I smiled and held him close. Luffy looked up at me with a real smile and the weight was lifted. I hugged him tighter, Luffy blushed.

"A-Ace didn't hurt me…" Luffy said while burying his head into my chest. "and I don't understand how you can be so nice…. To someone like me." Luffy spoke softly and with an air of sadness. I looked down at him in confusion. What did he mean by 'Someone like me'?

"What do you mean? You deserve kindness as much or more than anyone else." I said gently as I put my head down to where mine was touching his. Luffy looked into my clouded grey eyes with loss and sadness in his.

"I'm an ex-slave, and a weak one at that. I didn't have a heroic escape, I ran like a dog with a tail between my legs. I ran away from my master when he took me to the store, not even bothering to help the others." He said in a muffled cry. I looked down at him and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Shh Lu. You got away, that's better than most slaves and even if you didn't take people with you. You still helped. You gave them hope" I whispered softly into Luffy's ear. My nose was flooded with his sweet sent, but I had to be strong. Luffy looked up at me with adorable wide eyes. I smiled and he hugged me tightly. "Luffy remember me talk about my blood supplier" I said out of the blue. Luffy nodded. "I need to call his so I can get some more blood." I explained while reaching down and retreating my phone from my pocket.

"Is he nice?" Luffy asked, probably not wanting to meet anyone that might hurt him. He seemed that he trusts me more now. I nodded and he smile. "I get to meet one of Ace's friends!" He cheered happily. I smiled at the cute behavior, Luffy released me and walked up to the table and began to eat his cereal. I pouted, I liked being close to little Lu. I moved out of the room and into the hall. I dialed the number quickly, and put the phone up to me ear. It rang once.

"Hello flame head." Law said from the other end of the line. I sighed deeply and shook my head. Never fails. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I kinda drank all the blood bags…. And I need more." I said sheepishly. I heard Law groan from the other end of the line. Yep he was not happy.

"What the fuck Ace!? I gave you like six of those things only three days ago!" Law yelled on the other end. "Are you sharing them with someone or something?" I stole a glance in the kitchen wear Luffy was siting happily drinking the milk out of his bowl.

"Well Marco saved this human and he smells really good. So I kinda went on a blood feeding frenzy." I explained just above a whisper, no human could ever hear me. I heard a small chuckle from the other end and I frowned. That stupid pervert!

"Is he cute?" Law asked and I groaned, Law will always be Law. "Because if he is I could take him home for a while an-"I cut him off sharply.

"Don't touch Lu. He is timid and does not like people." I snapped back in fury. I didn't know why but I seemed to be very protective of him. Law gasped in a hurt way.

"I would never do such a thing and you don't have to be so mean." He said in a fake hurt voice and I frowned. "I'll be there in 5. Bye" He said quickly before hanging up quickly. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to tell Luffy that Law will be here soon, but he was no longer in there. I panicked and began to run through the house. I stopped to find Luffy standing in front of the TV with interest.

I came from behind him and turn on the TV. Luffy gasped and jumped back from the TV, the proceeded to poke the screen repeatedly. I smiled and tuned it off, Luffy pouted and looked back at me. "Hey Lu, do you like music?" Luffy smiled and nodded. I grabbed my IPod and plugged it into the huge speaker at the front of the living room. I turned it to a band called Black Veil Bride and played the song Perfect Weapon. The loud screaming at the begging made Luffy flinch then he smiled widely. He seemed to enjoy it.

I sat on the couch and he joined me happily. I smiled at him warmly. He seemed to shiver suddenly, he was cold. I never notice the cold and Marco loves the house to be cold. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, while increasing my body temperature a bit more. Luffy tensed then relaxed into my arms. He blushed deeply and I smiled happily, it was too cute.


	9. Law and ribs

Luffy's pov.

I set there listing to all of Ace's music. It was so cool and amazing, but I was distracted by Ace himself. He seemed to want me close and I wasn't sure how to feel, but it was too warm and nice for me to move away. I couldn't help but to snuggle closer to him. Ace smiled down on me and I looked away with a bit of pink on my face. I don't know why but when he looked at me and smile I felt embarrassed and shy. There was a sudden loud nock on the door, I looked up at Ace and he pulled me off the couch and pulled me to the door with him.

He opened the door and there stood a man about the same size as Ace with a box under his left arm. I hid a bit behind Ace. The man had tan skin, with black hair on his chin and head. He also had dark rings under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep with two golden earrings in each ear. He looked down at me and smiled. I moved closer to Ace.

"Aww~ He is adorable, I knew it!" The strange man said while leaning down to my level. "You are so cute, what's your name?" The man asked and I scooted closer to Ace while blushing, Ace patted my head and smiled kindly. "Ace you lied, he dose like begging touched, I mean he looks so relaxed begging so close to you" Law said while looked at me with happy filled eyes. I blushed even more and moved closer to Ace.

"Law, you're making Luffy feel uncomfortable." Ace said and the man named Law pouted, but did not move away. "Lu, this is Law and he is one of my friends." Ace introduced Law in an annoyed tone. I looked up at Law then stepped closer to him and a bit away from Ace. He's Ace's friend so I can at least give him a chance. I smiled up at him and waved. Law gave a smirk and suddenly caught me in a tight one arm embrace. I tried to move away but he had inhuman strength.

"You are so cute, I can't believe Marco just found you on the street~! I could just eat you up~!" He said while cuddling me close to him. I blushed at his closeness, he picked me up and spun around with me stuck in his arms. I wiggled to get out of his grip. "Ace I love him! Why did you not want me to touch him, he's fine." Law said while cuddling me close and giving a weird smile.

"Umm… L-Law?" I said waiting for him to respond, but my voice fell on deaf ears. "C-can you put me down…" I asked, but was ignored. Law continued to smile and snuggle closer to me. My face was as red as a tomato, I'm not used to begging so close. Even though Law didn't hear me, Ace did and grabbed Law by the shoulder. Law looked at him in annoyance. Ace gave a glare back.

"Law, Luffy asked for you to put him down." Ace said in a low growl that sent a shiver down my spine. It was fierce and scary. Ace looked at me and his expression softened. "Hey Lu, come here." He said with an outreached hand. I smiled and stretched my arm to take his hand, but Law jerked me away quickly. I yelped and Law smiled at me. He pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down on the chair. I looked up at him in confusion, Ace looked mad. I hope he's ok, then suddenly. "WHAT THE HELL LAW!? I SAID TO LEAVE LUFFY ALONE!" Ace yelled in fury as he ran into the room.

"Oh calm down, I just wanted to hug him. He's too cute!" Law said in his defense. Ace stood tall as a fire ring began to build around the room. Law backed away from me quickly. "Fine I won't touch him, oh and you're right he smells delicious." Law said calmly while eyeing my neck. I jumped in my chair and Ace glared daggers at Law. "Here's your way to keep Luffy safe." Law said while tossing him the brown box. Ace caught it with ease and set it on the floor beside him. He stepped closer to us and the flames rose up more. I looked at Ace in a bit of fear, he stood in between me and Law. Suddenly Ace pulled me up and into his arms. He held me close and protectively.

"Ace, are you ok?" I asked and Ace sighed. Ace nodded and the flames vanished. I smiled up at him and Law sat there eyeing me for a while. I decided this was a good time to introduce myself so I faced Law and got out of Ace's grip. "Hi I'm Luffy" I greeted a bit more timid that I would like. "Nice to meet you."

"Awww~~~ Your so sweet" Law said in an overly joyous voice. I smiled shyly and Ace stood by me protectively. Law stepped closer to me, with his nostrils flaring. "And that smell… Ace how do stand to be close to this sweet sent." I looked up at Ace and he pulled me into his grip. I snuggled closer to him. "I guess I'm going to have to grab you some more blood bags, because even I would be driven crazy being around him. I mean I'm already starting to get hungry." Law said to Ace while eyeing me like a piece of meat. A chill ran down my spine, just knowing that I had people that wanted to eat me was horrifying. Ace tightened his grip on me and I blushed.

Ace's pov.

I held Luffy closely not letting Law get too close. I looked down at the smaller boy and he had a cute blush spread across his cheeks. Law saw it too and smirked. Luffy shifted in my arms a bit and I loosened my grip. Luffy smiled happily and looked up at Law wide eyed. He looked up at him with a childish curiosity.

"Oh Law, Marco told me to give you this note." I said giving him the small piece of paper. Law unfolded the paper and his eyes scanned the letter for a moment. He then reached over and snatched Luffy up. Luffy yelped in surprise and began to struggle in Law's iron grip. I glared at him. "You're scaring Luffy let go of him." I said fiercely, but my rage fell on deft ears. Law Grabbed Luffy around the waist with one arm so that he can't move. Then with the other hand he, slipped it under Luffy's shirt and begins to prod at Luffy's skin. Luffy begins to struggle and trash wildly. I became furious and was fixing to punch Law when suddenly Luffy howls out in pain. I panicked and ran up to Luffy, but Law pulled him away.

"Just as I thought, he has two broken ribs and some mild bruises. He needs bed rest and no running around." He says while letting Luffy go. Luffy ran to me quickly and snuggled close to me. "Sorry for the discomfort Luffy, but I had to make sure you weren't too hurt." Law apologized to Luffy and the boy nodded. I sighed in relief, I didn't have to kill one of my friends today. Law grabbed Luffy by the wrist and toed him to the couch, then laid him down. "You need rest so stay here, me and Ace will be right back we need to put the blood bags in the refrigerator, ok?" Law said politely and Luffy nodded with a smile.


	10. play fights and more blood

Ace's pov.

After we laid Luffy down, Law and I went to my room to put up the blood bags in my mini fridge. Then the mood in the air suddenly changed into ominous and still. I set the box down gently and began to place the bags into the fridge. "So, how long do you think you can last on this?" Law asked me in a dark concern tone. "I mean it's hard for even me to control myself and I'm a doctor. Human blood is appealing, but this boy has a smell that can send the tamest vampire wiled. I wonder if he taste as good as he smells?" He continued and I growled.

"If you dare try to make a meal out of him. I will hunt you down and rip out you finger nails one by one, and then repeatedly stab you in the chest." I growled back while giving a crimson glare. "By the way I can control myself, he is safe here." I protested. Law looked at me then sighed.

"If you say so. But be careful, he's a sweet boy. That means that once you gain his trust it's hard to convince him otherwise." Law warned. "Pulse I like him so you better not hurt him either." He said sternly, I smiled. At least I have people to help me with Luffy. We quickly walked back to the living room after putting the bags up. I looked at the couch and there was Luffy, lying the silently as he was told to do. I walked up to the smaller boy and smiled.

Luffy looked up at Law wirily and scooted closer to me. Law checking him for injuries must've really scared the poor boy. I gently put my hand on the top of his head. Luffy flinched, but did not try to move away. Law took a few steps closer, and Luffy sat up on the couch instantly. "Law, I think you scared him really bad." I said and Luffy looked up at me. Then shook his head quickly.

"I-I'm fine Ace" He protested. "Law just caught me off guard, I could take him!" Luffy yelled proudly and Law smirked down at him. Luffy saw Law's smirk and shied away from him. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Luffy said softly and I look at him sadly. Luffy opened up a tiny bit then shut down again.

"Luffy it's ok, that was nowhere near uncalled for. I say Law needs to be taken down a few pegs anyway." I said with a laugh, but Law didn't find it funny and scowled. "I bet Lu could take you!" I said while pointing a finger at Law. He growled and looked Luffy up and down.

"No he can't he's too scrawny" Law said teasingly. Luffy pouted then stood up off the couch. He took a fighting position and grinned widely. I smiled and began to root Luffy on. Law scoffed and took his own wired stance.

Law was the first to attack, Luffy quickly dogged and punch Law in the face. Law didn't even flinch he just stood there. I could tell he was holding back by that first attack, it was dramatically slow. Luffy looked up at Law wide eyed, he quickly jumped back. Law smirked and flew another punch at the boy, who barely avoided it. Luffy punched Law in the gut, and this time Law looked a bit in pain. I smiled. Law took his chance and pushed Luffy back, the boy did not expect it and flew back. He hit his back to the wall.

Suddenly Law was on top of Luffy with a sadistic smirk. Luffy looked up at him in fear, Law had him trapped and there was nothing he could do. If I didn't trust Law he would be dead on the floor by now. Luffy shut his eyes quickly, expecting to be hit but was instead pushed more against the wall. I growled, Law was really scaring Luffy and it was pissing me off. Luffy looked up at the older on and smiled meekly. Law lint down closer to the boy's neck, Luffy's smile dropped. Law's hand gently pulled Luffy's shirt collar away from his neck. Luffy began to trash widely but Law caught both of his wrists in one hand. "L-Law stop, please." Luffy begged and that snapped me out of my daze. Laws lips were at the base of Luffy's neck, and he lick up to Luffy's cheek. He had crimson eyes that bloodlust shown visibly.

I growled deeply and Law stopped. He glared at me with those eyes that showed no remorse for what he was about to do. This wasn't really him… It was his inner vampire. Suddenly I saw a small tear run down Luffy cheek he was terrified. Law noticed and licked the salty liquid off Luffy cheek. Luffy blushed wildly. "Law stop! This is really scary!" Luffy screeched and Law smirked at the fear.

"But you smell too good and you're too vulnerable. It's so cute how you fight back, but I'm afraid that won't help you now." Law said in a voice that was not his. "Don't be mad at me, please understand." Law finished. I had to stop him now! I grabbed Luffy out of Law's grip forcefully. Luffy hugged me tightly he was trembling. I quickly sat him on the couch, Law growled and tried to snack Luffy back up.

I put a fire ring around the couch and Luffy huddled under his blanket, like a small child. I ran into my room and grabbed a blood bag, then ran as fast as I could back to the room. I found Law desperately trying to get to the trembling boy. I cut the blood bag open a bit and Law smelt it instantly I tossed it to him then ran To Luffy's side. "Are you ok?" I asked the smaller one and he jumped up and hugged my tightly. I put my arms around him and felt it, he was bleeding and the smell could have driven any vampire wild.

I smelt it earlier but didn't thin much of it, now begging so close to him was driving me insane. I felt my own fangs pierce trough my gums. Luffy looked up at me in confusion I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the only parson I could think of number. The phone rang a bit but they picked up "What the hell do you want?" A deep voice asked in anger.

"Shut up and listen" I said quickly and the other end went quiet. "I need you to grab about 20 blood bags from the blood bank then come here now!" I screamed before hanging up. I sighed and it seemed Law was back to normal, I on the other hand was dying. I wanted his blood so bad that it hurt. Luffy was still clinging to me. I pushed his back against the couch with me still on top of him. He yelped but did not attempt to move away.

"Ace, are you ok?" He asked with a cute blush on his cheeks. I leaned down without a word and placed my lips to his neck. "A-ACE?!" He screeched but I could no longer hear him, instinct was begging to take over. I tore the oversized shirt away from the small boy. Then attacked his neck, with licks and nibbles. I didn't know how long I could control myself this was too good.


	11. Kiss and protective Ace

Ace' pov

"Ace, are you ok?" He asked with a cute blush on his cheeks. I leaned down without a word and placed my lips to his neck. "A-ACE?!" He screeched but I could no longer hear him, instinct was begging to take over. I tore the oversized shirt away from the small boy. Then attacked his neck, with licks and nibbles. I didn't know how long I could control myself this was too good. Luffy didn't even try to move. He clinched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. I had to pull away, now. I stroked my index finger over Luffy's neck. "Ace please stop." Luffy whimpered out with a huge blush on his face, this only made me want him more. I wanted him to scream my name. Luffy still didn't try to move away, so I grabbed both his wrists.

"You trust me too much, my little Lu" I said with a dark chuckle. "I want you. Your blood, your heart, everything." Luffy gulped and looked deep into my eyes with his pleading ones. I hated myself so much right then it hurt. "You're scared Luffy, admit it. Yet you do not resist." I said while leaning closer to Luffy, my face inches from Luffy's. His face became a deep shade of crimson, I couldn't control myself any longer. I lint down and kissed Luffy on the lips.

Luffy gasped and tried to move his hand away. "I'm n-not scared of you!" Luffy screeched out. "I-I trust you…" Luffy said in a small voice. I froze, Law's word came back to me. "_But be careful, he's a sweet boy. That means that once you gain his trust it's hard to convince him otherwise." _ He trusts me, I don't think they'll be many ways for me to break this trust. The fire ring around us roared, someone was trying to break through. I pulled Luffy up into my arms quickly and I could still feel the blood that seeped through his shirt. I moved my hand under his shirt and felt the blood seep through his skin slowly. It was not deep. I licked the blood off my hand, it was as sweet as pure honey.

Luffy jumped under my touched and leaned in closer to me. I smiled and moved my hand away from his wound. "Let's get you a band aid." I said while picking the boy up with one hand, and the flames disappeared. Law was standing there with a self-loathing type look. Luffy didn't like his position, I could hear his heartbeat. He was scared and it was all my fault. Law looked Luffy up and down, then at me.

"Did you bite Luffy?" Law asked in an icy tone. I shook my head, with the taste of Luffy's blood still on my tongue. I felt guilty, but Luffy's blood was too good. Luffy looked up at Law and gave a small smile. I set Luffy down gently, but did not move from by his side. I loomed over him protectively. Law did not dare attempt to get any closer that he already was.

"I'm s-so sorry Law." Luffy apologized sadly. "I really didn't know you would l-like my b-blood so much." Luffy shuddered in a very apologetic voice. Law looked at him bewildered by what he was hearing. Luffy took a small step closer to Law. But I grabbed him and pulled him away from the man, I stood in front of Luffy so that Law couldn't touch him. "Ace I'm fine you don't have to be so defensive." Luffy said slowly but I did not move from my position.

"Your being super protective, what are you afraid I'll attack Luffy again?" Law asked with bedrail laced in his voice. I growled in response, there was no way he will be able to touch Lu again.

"I don't want anything to hurt Lu again, and he's still bleeding so there's always that chance." I retaliated. "Can you please bring me the band aids?" I asked calmly, Law nodded and walked out of the room. I slowly turned to Luffy and put my hands on his shoulders. "Luffy, please be careful. Me and Law are vampires and your blood tastes so amazing that either one of us could be taken over by our instincts. And…." I didn't want to think of what could happen. But I already knew. Luffy nodded and then hugged me tightly. I froze and wrapped my arms around him. "I just don't want to lose you" I whispered softly and Luffy blushed.

"I trust you, and I know you or Law will never hurt me." Luffy replied back. "Please don't worry… I'm not worth it." He whispered the last part, it was not for my ears. I tightened my grip on the boy, Luffy looked at me in confusion. I shook my head.

"Don't say that, you are very much worth it" I responded in concern. Luffy looked up at me with wide eyes. "In my eyes you will always be worth it no matter what" I said with a honest voice. Luffy blushed and shook his head not believing me completely. I grabbed Luffy's chin and tilted it upward gently.

"Ace?" He questioned, but before he could say another word. I lint down and kissed his lips gently and with care. Luffy was stunned and there was a huge blush on his face. He took a deep breath after I relisted him. "Ace….?" I smiled at him and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." I apologized, Luffy stood there and looked at the ground while blushing. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly, I only hoped that I didn't scare the poor boy. Luffy shook his head and glanced up at me with his lovely onyx eyes.

"n-no it's fine." Luffy blushed even more as the words escaped his lips. "I just… I have never had anyone kiss me like that before…. It was nice." Luffy blushed and smiled a bit. I pulled him into another embrace and then there was a knock on the door, as well as that Law had reentered the room.


	12. Memorys and a hat

Law's pov.

I looked at Ace and Luffy for a moment, then at the door. Ace looked at me from over Luffy, he then motioned for me to get the door. What was I his slave!? Hell no! I glare at him and motioned with my hand for him to get the door. He glared deeply at me and I glared back. Ace was the one to break first this time and relist Luffy from his grasp. Luffy looked up at him with a huge smile. I walked up to the two with the box of gauze, Ace stood over Luffy once more.

"I'll patch him up while you answer the door." I said as I grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him closer. But I pulled him a bit too hard and his face was brayed into my chest. Luffy looked up at me and smiled meekly. I smiled down at the cute boy. I grabbed the rim of Luffy's shirt and pulled it over his head gently. Luffy gave a small blush as I did so. Suddenly there was a growl from behind Luffy, the boy jumped and scooted closer to me. Ace stood there fuming, then the doorbell began to ring none stop. "Get the door, I promise I won't hurt little Luffy here." I said while rubbing the boys head. Luffy looked at Ace and smiled. Ace nodded and walk towards the door unwillingly.

"Turn around please." I said. Luffy turned to where his back was now facing me. The wound on his back was not that big, but big enough for it to bleed, a lot. I could smell it and it was slowly begging to drive me insane. I quickly wrapped the gauze around the boys slander mid back area. Luffy winced a bit in pain. "Sorry for hurting you. I forget how fragile humans are sometimes." Apologized and Luffy shook his head.

"You didn't hurt me that bad, I'm fine really." Luffy said in a reassuring voice. I didn't think he grasped how much danger he was in earlier, I could have drained him right then and there if it wasn't for Ace. While wrapping the gauze, I got a bit of his blood on my hands. I froze, it smelt so good and I wanted a taste so badly that I gave in. I licked the blood off my fingers, it was as sweet as it smelt. I finished patching the boy up quickly so I could get away fast. But as soon as I was done the boy turned around and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Law."

"It's fine Luffy, really." I said, while trying not to given in any more than I had already. I hugged the boy back without a second thought. I had him trapped once more, but this time I sensed no fear. He didn't even know he was trapped. I let my fingers run down his spine, the smaller boy flinched and giggled. It tickled him.

"But I still won." He said while childishly sticking his tongue out at me. I got a good idea, I began to tickle the smaller boy. Luffy giggled and squirmed more, I smirked when he just busted out laughing under my touch. "Law stop" He giggled out, my smirk grew and I attacked his side. This made him fall to the floor, I was now on top of his tickling his without mercy. Luffy flailed and tried to break free, but I was having none of that. I only grabbed him and pulled him closer. "L-Law I can't… Breath" He gasped out through laughing fits.

"Say uncle and I'll stop" I said childishly. The boy was so cute and playful it made me want to join him. Luffy squirmed and shook his head. "If you say so." I said while attacking his sides once more. Luffy's face now flushed and even cuter than ever. I did stop for a moment to let his catch his breath. "I won" I said while leaning closer to the smaller panting boy. My eyes locked with his, those big onyx orbs were shining with trust and happiness.

"Get off him!" A low growl came from behind me I knew exactly who it was. "Now" He growled again. I scoffed and got up while pulling Luffy up with me. Luffy peeked over my shoulder at a growling Ace. "Luffy come here I have someone I want you to meet." He said kindly as if nothing happened. I fallowed the two to the kitchen. There stood a red haired man with tan skin and three scars on his right eye, strangely he only had one arm. I then looked at Luffy who stood frozen. His eyes were big and filled with shock. "Lu this is" Ace said but Luffy cut him off.

"Sh-Shanks?" Luffy questioned softly and Shanks nodded. "Shanks!" Luffy yelled as he ran up to the strange man quickly and latched onto him. "They said you were dead…. I'm sorry b-but they… they were going to take Makino… S-so I…. I'm sorry." Luffy wailed into the older ones chest. The smaller boy was crying and small tears hit the floor. Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy slowly. The red haired man began to stroke Luffy's hair soothingly.

Luffy's pov

"Shhh… you're ok boy." Shanks said with a strong but sincere voice. I couldn't stop crying, he was really here alive. "What's your name? and how do you know about Makino? " He asked and my heart broke. I looked up at him and the tears wouldn't stop no matter what I did.

"Shanks I-It's me Luffy." I said back quietly and his eyes widened. I pointed to me left cheek were the scar still was. "R-remember when I stabbed myself to prove how strong I was." I said with a small chuckle and he nodded. "A-and you lost your arm a few days after" I said sadly, knowing that it was all my fault. Shanks smiled at the memory and held me with his only arm.

"Yah I remember. You were a very troublesome kid." He said with a fund chuckle that I have missed for so long. "Where have you been all these years? Makino said you ran off to fight a man named Blue Jam and never returned. What happened?" He asked with worry laced in his voice. I looked away, just knowing I brought him so much distress, it made me loath myself. "Luffy?"

"Blue Jam said that if I went with them… They would spare the town…. So I did and I was sold to Dofamingo two days later…" I told him the truth. Shanks looked down at me in shock, and then pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I tried to save them." I said with a small tear running down my face.

"Luffy you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be apologizing, I should have taken you with me and away from that crazy old man." He said with sadness in his voice. Ace looked over shanks shoulder and at me. He had a deep sadness in his eyes. "I will make sure your safe from here on out, No one will be able to get to you, not even Blue Jam." He said as he released me. I backed away slowly and Ace moved closer while putting his hand on my shoulder. "Do you still have my hat?" Shanks suddenly asked, I nodded and ran into the other room to get it.


	13. Shanks and the past

Ace's pov.

Luffy ran out of the room with without questioning Shanks. He trusted Shanks whole heartedly, and did not utter a word. I looked at the red haired man with questioning eyes. How did shank know Luffy? It didn't make senses. Shanks looked at me and gave a sad smile. "Do you smell it too?" I asked while eyeing the man. I've known him for as long as I could remember, but I felt uneasy with Luffy around. Shanks looked at me once more and nodded.

"Yah, I do. He is like no other, he appeals to any of us be it werewolf, vampire, or demon." Shanks said as he looked at the doorway that Luffy had gone through. He sighed and shook his head. "When Luffy was a boy he was extremely trusting and that got him a lot of the wrong attention. I found him in a vampire hive walking around as if nothing was wrong. People around him began to go wild with bloodlust. I saved him… But his blood had already been spilt." Skanks groaned at the memory. "I-I almost lost controlled. He doesn't remember, but I almost turned in front of him." Shanks said in defeat and regret. "He was fearless, he stood against a vampire without fear. And to see him so scared and timid…. So broken. It breaks my heart" Shanks finished with a deep sadness. I could tell shanks carried deeply for Luffy. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. But he seemed to be lost in his memory.

Shanks pov

Flashback

I walked into the olden market, it was made for vampires and werewolf's only. I walked down the road, glaring at all the vampires passing by. I had always hated most of their kind, prying on the weak, so pitiful. A sudden smell stopped me, it was strong and sweet. I looked around to see a small human child no more than five years old. He ginned happily at everyone while walking into the vampires bar, I fallowed the boy. He didn't seem to know where he was, he was a cute boy that seemed to oblivious for his own good. The boy was small, with raven hair, tan skin and deep onyx eyes. Yet he looked a bit too thin, like he was a beggar on the street. The raven haired boy walked up to the bar tender happily and with a bounce in his step.

"Mr. do you know how I can get to Foosha Village?" the small boy asked, with confidence ringing from his voice. I smiled at the boy's bravery. The man at the desk eyed him for a bit then smirked. I glared his way, something was off about him, and I didn't think the boy noticed. The bar tender nodded and motioned for the boy to fallow him. He nodded eagerly and fallowed the man out the back exit. I fallowed too, but down wind and at a decadence. The man, lead the boy to an ally way and stopped at the end of it. Quick with inhuman speed he spun around to face the boy. The vampire snatched the boy up with one arm and pinned him to the wall. "W-what are you doing! Let me go!" The boy yelled back as he thrashed helplessly.

I growled, as the poor boy's cries fell on deaf ears. Something inside me was clawing to get out, and if it did the man would not be spared. "Having an early dinner are we?" I growled as I stepped closer to the two. The boy glared daggers at the man, and then at me.

"So what if I am, you didn't have dibs." The man said glaring at me with pure hatred. "This is my pray wolf. Now be gone with you foul beast." He said as he shooed me away with his hand. I growled deeply, this guy was really pissing me off. I took a few more steps closer and the vampire stood firm. "You have no idea who you're dealing with mutt!" He snarled at me, but I did not stager I crept closer. The man gave an inhuman growl and through the boy behind him effortlessly. I ran to catch the boy, but was attacked by the older vampire. He landed a rather good punch to my face. I retaliated with one of my own. There was a sudden loud crash from behind us, the boy's back hat hit the building. It appeared that he was knocked out.

I dogged the man's next punch, and then kicked him in the head, he fell to the ground instantly. I ran to the boy with all the speed I could muster, the boy laid there bleeding. I shook the boy a bit not knowing what to do, I could already feel myself changing. "Hey kid, wake up" I said while shaking him some more. He shifted a bit and ground. "If you can hear me, tell me your name." I said as the boy's eyes begin to open and close.

"I-it's Luffy" The said in a small far off voice, I had to get him out of there as soon as I could. I snatched him up and ran out of town. I already knew the other vampires had caught his sent, it was rather strong. I ran searching for somewhere safe, and then I remembered the village Luffy was talking about earlier. Foosha I do believe the name was. I looked down at the small boy in my arms.

"Luffy, you're looking for Foosha Village correct?" I asked and he gave a weak nod. "Ok, do you know anyone there?" I asked and again he gave a nod.

"Gr…. gramps" He said before passing out once more. I had to hurry he was losing too much blood. I didn't completely know why I was so compelled to help this small human, but I had to. I had to keep him safe, no matter what.

End of flash back.


	14. bye Shanks and hello school

Law's pov.

Luffy ran back into the room eagerly with an old, worn out straw-hat on his head. I looked at the boy and smiled, the hat suited him well. The first parson Luffy ran up to was Ace, he smiled widely before turning to Shanks. The red haired man smiled at the boy and patted him on the head. "I see you did keep this old thing." Shanks said happily while pointing to the hat, Luffy giggled and nodded.

"Yep, when Marco saved me he grabbed it for me. I was so relieved to see it!" Luffy yelled happily while throwing his arms in the air, it was an adorable sight. Suddenly Luffy looked up at Ace and pouted. "Ace~ Do you have any more cookies?" Luffy asked with the biggest, most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. Shacks tried to suppress a laugh at Luffy's cute antics. I looked at him and couldn't help but want to cuddle and hug him. But if I did that over protective Ace will probably set me on fire. Ace looked down at Luffy and gave a small smile.

"Sure Lu, there up on top of the fridge. Let me get them down for us." Ace said in a gentle kind voice. Luffy bounced up and down with glee. Ace stood and effortlessly got the cookies down and set them on the table before taking out four plates.

"Yay! Ace is the best!" Luffy yelled happily as he hugged Ace thanks, Ace looked down at him the hugged him back gently. I pouted at Luffy's cute display of affection. Shanks looked at the two boys with concern. Luffy let go and quickly turned to me, I looked at him and smiled from my position across the room. Luffy walked up to me with a huge smile "Law come here and have some cookies, Ace makes the best ever!" Luffy yelled happily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the table. I felt the warmth on my hand that came from his soft skin. It was breathtaking how fragile and innocent Luffy was.

"Ok straw hat, I'll eat some" I said kindly, making up my own nickname for him. He seemed to like it and Smiled and nodded. Ace glared at me from beside Luffy. Poor joules Ace, not knowing that Luffy likes me. Well I was pretty sure he did. He's a sweet boy and would love to stay with me. I sat on the other side of Luffy and shanks sat in front of him. Shanks noticed the glares Ace sent my way, as well as his over protectiveness towards the boy.

"So Luffy, what happened to your shirt?" Shanks asked out of no were, me and Ace both choked on our cookies. Luffy looked at him for a sec and blinked a couple of times, then looked at his shirt. He looked at us for a moment. He shifted a bit not knowing what to say, he must've really liked us to not want to rat us out. Ace drank his milk quickly then looked at Shanks in the eye.

"I did it." Ace said with a calm, strong voice. Shanks glared at him with a look that said 'go on'. "I almost lost control, and I…. I almost bit him" Ace explained with rerate and self-hate. "Law had to patch him up shortly after." Ace finished making me look better. I couldn't stand it. Shanks glared at him at first, but then it softened. Then his attention turned to me.

"Why was your sent all over him?" Shanks asked me with a small snarl. I looked at him for a moment. Then at Luffy, and then back again. I rubbed the back of my neck a bit and Ace started to glare deeply at me.

"Me and straw hat got into a bit of a play fight and I ended up hurting him. But after I patched him up we got into another one, but Ace had to be a party pooper and almost through me across the room." I explained while glaring right back at Ace. Luffy looked at Ace in confusion. Ace smiled back down at Luffy kindly.

"Ace?" Luffy questioned and Ace gave a small nodded which meant he was listening. "Why did you try and throw Law?" He asked innocently. "We were only having a tickle fight." He said before turning to me and sticking his tongue out at me "I still win!" He said childishly. I looked back at him for a moment.

"Oh yah? Who's the one that was on top of who?" I retaliated quickly and Shanks glared at me. Ace pulled Luffy's seat away from me and closer to him. I pouted and Luffy looked at Ace in confusion. Ace pulled the smaller boy into a tight and protective embrace. Luffy blushed, but did not reject the embrace.

"Shut up" He said back while puffing out his cheeks, that still had a bit of pink on them. Shanks growled at both me and Ace, but mostly me. Luffy looked at the red head in confusion. "Shanks, are you ok?" he asked the older man, who softened in return. He still glared at me with distrust. Then stood up and motioned for Luffy to come closer. Luffy got up happily and walked up to him with a smile.

"Luffy, make sure you be careful. I have to go to work." Shanks said while giving the smaller boy a hug. After the short embrace Shanks looked at Ace and smiled. "You should enroll Luffy in the high school / collage up here. I also think you should enroll with him." He said the last part with a stearin voice. Ace nodded. "Good, I'll ask my friend's boy, Usopp, to drop off the enrolment sheets in a day or so. But I must warn you he is a very timid boy and human so don't scare him too much. Bye." Shanks added before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door. Luffy pouted and sat back down beside Ace.

Ace's pov.

I sat there for a moment and thought about enrolling in the upcoming school year. It was in about a week, but before then I would have to buy Luffy new cloths, he couldn't go out in my oversized shirts and pants. I looked at the slender boy beside me for a moment as he munched on his cookie. Yah he was way too small for any of my old cloths. Maybe Law had some hand-me-downs that Luffy could barrow. We could probably go shopping tomorrow if I called pops and told him what's going on.

"Ace?" The boy suddenly said my name, as he looked up at me with big trusting eyes. He looked much different from before, he seemed happier and more open, I had to admit it was nice. "Is Ace going to enroll in school with me?" Luffy asked with wide puppy dog eye, my heart melted. I nodded and Luffy smiled happily. "Yay me and Ace will be at school together!" Luffy yelled happily then looked up at Law with big eyes. "Is Law coming too?" He asked the doctor. Law looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure why not." He said and Luffy cheered more.


	15. soda and burgers

Ace's pov.

Soon after shanks left Law decided to go home. By that time it was already almost supper and I needed to figure out something to cook for Luffy. Normally Marco would cook, since he didn't trust me in the kitchen. He would always say that I would most likely burn down the kitchen if I even tried to cook. I groaned and began to get out some ground beef, we could always make hamburgers. I put the uncooked meat on the counter next to the stove, as I looked around the kitchen for buns. I finally found them at the back of our small pantry, I snatched them up and set them on the table next to Luffy. The smaller boy looked up at me and gave a grin that almost split his face in two. I gave him a smile of my own back.

I cut up the meat and pressed it into patties, then put them in a pan on the stove. We didn't have a grill so we always would cook them like this and it seemed simple enough. Of coerce I kept two uncooked patties for myself, I have never been a big fan of cooked food. Luffy looked at the two pieces of raw beef on the buns curiously, I smiled at him as I set them on my plate. Small pools of blood began to form around the burger and the side of the bun touching the meat was soaked in the crimson liquid. My mouth began to water at the site of it, but obviously Luffy didn't feel the same way. He turned his head away and wrinkled his nose.

I snickered a bit, it was amusing to say the least. I put two patties on the stove and let them cook. Since it took a while for our stove to heat up I walked over and sat in front of Luffy. He looked at me for a moment then smiled brightly, he had only trust and happiness shining in his eyes now. I couldn't help but smile at him fondly, no matter what he seems to be happy and innocent. I suddenly got up and walked to the cabinets to garbs some glasses for us. Once they were retrieved I poured some soda into Luffy's and some cold blood into mine. The glasses were not clear so Luffy would never know, I didn't want to startle the boy. I slipped mine into the microwave for a minute, and set the other in front of Luffy.

Luffy looked at the bubbling, dark substance in the cup (Coca-Cola) and then looked up at me with a baffled look. "What is this?" He asked while putting the cup closer to his face. "It smells really good." He said happily, but still did not take a sip. He looked at me expecting me to explain what soda was. I sighed and took the cup from his hand.

"It's Coca-Cola, a type of soda." I began and he tilted his head in confusion. I sighed again and continued my explanation. "It's a sweet drink that has a ton of sugar and is carbonated. I think this type in the best, but there are many others out there to try." I finished while passing the drink back to him. Luffy looked at it for a moment wirily, and then pressed the cup to his lips. He tilted the cup up a bit and drank the soda. He stopped for a moment then grinned happily at me.

"Thank Ace, it's amazing." He said happily before finishing off his cup. I slid back to the microwave and retrieved my steaming cup of blood. It smelt good and tangy, but nothing like Luffy sweet and intoxicating blood. I smiled down at the cup happy to have at least something to tame my thirst. Luffy looked at me curiously and then spoke. "Why did Ace put his soda in the microwave? And why does it smell funny?" I froze mid sip. I had to tell him the truth, I just hopped he didn't freak out. I set the fire orange glass down and smiled at the boy.

"Well, this isn't soda Lu it's…. well it's…. blood." I said hesitantly and Luffy looked at me wide eyed, then just nodded and looked away from me. He must hate it when I drink blood, he seemed so trusting but he still didn't like the fact of me drinking people's blood. I sighed greatly and decided I'd change the topic. "So what do you think about getting new cloths tomorrow?" I asked and his face lit up. The boy jumped up happily and hugged me.

"Yay! I've only been shopping once, Ace is the best!" He yelled in an overly happy voice, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tighter embrace. I didn't want to let him go, Luffy looked up at me and shifted a bit in my arms. Luffy still wasn't sure about many people touching him, but he made no motion to move away. I pulled him pretty much into my lap and held him close. This time he did try to move away, but was trapped. I unconsciously tighten my grip on the smaller boy in my arms. "Ace?" He questioned and I only gave 'hum?' in return. "Why do you always hold me close when I hug you or when Law acts wired?" He asked suddenly and I smiled down at him.

"Because I want to protect you and keep you close. I have to admit I've grown attached to you, my little Lu." I said in an honest voice, Luffy blushed a bit at this. He always did when I called him by his nickname. My smile grew and I began to stroke Luffy's soft, raven hair, as he became relaxed and snuggled into my arms a bit more. I relaxed a bit too, feeling happy that I don't always have to be on edge.

"I like Ace too" Luffy said happily as he looked up at me with his huge trusting onyx orbs. I smiled back and patted his head enjoying the moment. Suddenly the fire alarms screamed out, Luffy jumped and my grip tightened around him. I got up slowly and set the boy on the chair, I then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to find a burning piece of hamburger meat. Quickly I extinguished the fire and threw the chard meat into the trash. I guess we could always order pizza.


	16. shopping and blushing

Luffy's pov.

After Ace got pizza, we went to bed. Then the next morning we woke up early so we could hit all the good shops before they were flooded with people. I slumped in my bed sleepily as Ace searched for some cloths for me to wear. Ace and Marco both were much bigger than me, not even the cloths that were too small for them would fit me. I decided that maybe if I moved around I could get some feeling back into my legs. I slung my feet around the bed. Slowly I placed my feet on the cold wooden ground below. The sudden shock of frost hit my spine, but I continued any way. I stood up quickly not giving myself a chance to retreat into the covers.

I felt a shot of pain run up my spine and through my body. I flinched and grabbed at my ribs, they were sore pulse I probably slept on them wrong. I took another step and the pain increased, but I was detriment not to give up. So I began to stager towards the kitchen, only to lose my balance a few feet from the door. I felt myself begin to fall, I shut my eyes tightly awaiting myself to hit the floor but it never came.

I felt warmth wrap around me, it was soft just like yesterday morning. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Ace holding me in his arms. I blushed and shifted my weight a bit. Ace smiled and pulled me closer to himself. "Sorry" I muttered softly and he lent down and did something very unexpected. He planted a small peck on my forehead. I blushed deeper and he smirked. "Ace?" I questioned.

"So I see your ribs are giving you trouble." He said as he carried me into the kitchen ignoring my questioning gaze. I nodded slightly. "Do you think you can manage if I give you some pain killers?" He asked as he gently slid me into the chair. I shrugged, it hurt really bad and I had no idea what pain killers were. "ok, take this." He said while handing me two pills and a small glass of water. I did as told and felt a bit better. "Good it will take a bit for it to fully kick in, but by that time we will already be there." Ace said while throwing me some cloths "Get dressed ok?" I nodded and stumbled back into my room with the help of Ace.

After getting dressed the pain was almost completely gone. I bounced out of the room happily, only to hit something solid and fall on my butt. I looked up to see a skinny woman with long black hair, and pricing blue eyes. She smiled at me kindly and helped me up. I stared at her with wide eyes, there was something mysterious about her that I couldn't place. "You must be Luffy, I'm Nico Robin." She said politely. I looked at her wirily, I've never seen her and why was she suddenly in Ace's house. I backed away quickly and ran out of the room in search of Ace.

"Ace!" I yelled while running to Ace's door. The door opened swiftly and Ace ran to me quickly. I looked up at him and he smiled back down at me. "There's the women here and she said her name was Nico Robin" I with a small voice not knowing what to do. Ace looked down at me for a moment then at the hallway behind me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my friend Robin wanted to come shopping with us. But I didn't expect her to come to the house." He said with a small smile, and then looked down at me. "What did she scare ya'?" He said teasingly, I blushed and looked away with a pout.

"No… I wasn't scared!" I protested and Ace just smiled. "Ace is so mean!" I said while sticking my tough at him. Ace frowned a bit and stuck his tough out right back at me. I kept my tough out making sure I would not lose. Suddenly there was a cold hand on my shoulder, I jumped closer to Ace and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

"God Robin, you scared the poor boy. You're a creep." Ace said to the tall women, she merely smiled and looked at me. She looked straight into my eyes with her pricing blue ones. I was frozen under her gaze, I couldn't move or look away. Her expression changed from sorrow, to worry and then to understanding. "Lu?..." I heard from Ace in a far off voice. It sounded as if I was under water and every sound was fuzzy. "Luffy!" I heard him yell suddenly, I looked up at him breaking my gaze from Robin. He looked at Robin with a glare. "Don't roam around Luffy's mind like that, it's creepy." He warmed her with a death glare, she smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but this boy has a dark past that is very interesting." She explained. Ace growled and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at her in awe, she can go into peoples mind. It's so cool. "Shell we leave, I asked one of my human friends named Nami to come with us." She said as she began to walk towards her car. It was a huge dodge pick-up truck. Ace's car was a sleek pitch black mustang. It was amazing.

"Ace can I sit in the front?" I asked timidly. I wasn't used to asking for things. Before now I was never allowed to speak without being spoken to. He smiled down at me then nodded. I smiled and hugged him "Thanks Ace" I said before getting into the car and Ace was already in the car by the time I set down. Stupid vampire speed, I wanted to be cool like Ace. Ace started the car and it roared to life, the sped away. I looked at Ace for a moment thinking about earlier in the morning. "Ace? Why did you kiss me earlier?" I questioned and Ace tensed. He sighed and looked at me with a sad look.

"I'm sorry if it startled you, if you want I won't do it again." He said in a flat voice. Something told me he really did not wanted to say that. I looked at him for a moment, I really liked him and really liked when he kisses me. I just didn't know how to tell him so I gave him a peck on the cheek. Ace looked at me bewildered and I blushed deeply.

"I-I like it when Ace kisses me." I confessed with a small voice and a deep blush. Ace looked at the road for a moment then at me. He lent down and placed a soft and caring kiss on my lips. I blushed even more, it was just like last time, sweet and made me want to just fall into his arms. He released me shortly and looked at me with happy, gentle eyes.

"I'm glad, because I think I've fallen for you." He said with a soft and happy voice. I blushed and smiled up at him, _today is going to be a great day_ I thought to myself.


	17. the mall and whispers

Ace's pov

The rest of the ride there was silent. Luffy set there looking out the window the whole time. I felt as if I might've invaded his personal space. When we did finally get there, Luffy didn't seem to take notice. He was lost to his own world. I had already stopped the car in front of the mall and he still didn't take notice. I got out with inhuman speed and was at his door instantly. I grabbed the handle of the car door, and Luffy gasped. As if just noticing my presents, I smirked and proceeded to open the car door. I helped him out of the car quickly and without a word.

He smiled widely at me and thanked me. I smiled back and led him to the front of the mall. Robin was already in the first store waiting for us. I groaned at her willingness to display her power in public so freely. Even though she was no vampire, she was still not a normal human. She was closest to a mutant than anything. Her blood was also different, much like that of a demon, but she had no demon aura. She was a strange one, but I trusted her. I grabbed Luffy's hand and led him to the first shop. He made no attempt to protest, he actually seemed to lean closer to me. Like a small child would do to their mother, when they were scared.

I griped his hand tighter, I don't believe he had ever been in a place so crowded before. I led him to the store robin and her friends were waiting for us. "Aw he's so cute~!" Is all I heard before Luffy was snatched up by a thin black haired woman. Luffy gasped and tried to wiggle free of the woman's grasp, he whimpered and reached out for me. "Ace, thanks for finding my new husband!" She screeched and I glared down at her. I knew all too well who she was, the lovely, and most beautiful girl that every guy wants. I never knew why, I always thought she was annoying. My anger deepened. I growled inwardly, wanting nothing more than to rip off her head.

"Um… H-hi?" Luffy stuttered trying to be as polite as he could. He was obviously not comfortable with people he didn't know hugging him. He tried to wiggle free a bit more. But Boa was a strong woman and did not let thing go easily. A ball of jealousy welled up inside the pit of my stomach. I couldn't stand the sight of this woman fawning over **my** Lu. I grabbed Luffy's arm gently, but firmly and pulled him away from that witch. As soon as Luffy was back in my arms, his boy relaxed and he leant closer to me with a small blush. I smiled at hi fondly keeping my arm around his waist and his small body pressed against my lager one.

"What the hell are you doing to my future husband!?" Boa screeched, her voice was high pitch and annoying. I glared deeply at her and Luffy only tilted his head in confusion. Boa glared back for a moment, then stretched her arms out to Luffy and smiled. "Come here and give your wife a hug and a kiss." Her voice had a hint of seductiveness in her voice that Luffy picked out immediately. He looked at her with terrified shock and buried his face into my chest. I knew he was probably told many lies while living with that pink bastard. He was most likely played with and sexually abused. I growled deeply at the image of Luffy being forced to do those types of things. "Awe what wrong with my little Luffy?" She asked while reaching out for the trembling boy.

I snapped. "don't touch him." I growled and Boa glared at me, but retracted her hand. I protectively held him away from the black haired woman. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest childishly. Robin and an orange haired girl, I think he name was Nami, walked up and greeted us. "Hi Robin, Nami." I greeted politely with a small bow. Luffy copied me and gave his own small bow. Robin giggled a bit.

"and who are you?" Nami said looking at the smaller boy. Luffy looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him kindly and extended her arm so that Luffy could shake it. He looked up at me for a moment, as if asking if she would grab him like Boa did. I motioned for him to take her hand. He shyly did so and shook her hand.

"I'm Luffy." He said in a small shy voice. It was so cute and it made me want to go up to him and hug him. I pulled him closer with the arm that was still wrapped around his waist. A small blush began to bloom across his cheeks and he looked up at me. "Ace~" He whined and I couldn't help but ruffle he hair playfully. "Hey, stop it~" He whined some more, his blushed deepened as he did so. I smirked and pulled him into a playful head lock. He giggled and tried to break free.

"Earth to you two, we need to get my Luffy some cloths." Boa said annoyed because he won't let her touch him. Yet I have him in a head lock and can hold him whenever I want. I smirked and decided to piss her off a bit. I released Luffy from the head lock, but I put my left arm around his waist and turned him to where he was facing me. He looked at me curiously; I circled both arms around his waist and trapped him. He blushed and I lent down and planted a sweet, small kiss on his cheek. Luffy's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Boa screeched while pointing at me, I released Luffy but kept one arm around his waist.

I lent down and whispered into his ear. "Love you Lu." His face lit up with crimson and he smiled up at me. He then stood on his tip-toes and whispered softly into mine. I smirked when I saw Boa's shocked face. Then her face turned to anger and jealousy.

"I-I love you too" He whispered with a deep blush. I smiled with pure happiness, which was something I had not done in a long time. I pulled him closer by the waist and fallowed Robin. Robin had already begun to walk to a new store. Nami and Boa were left standing there in shock, but that did not matter. I had my Luffy and no one else could take him from me, not even that snake Boa.


	18. pink bastard and Boa

Luffy's pov.

We walked into the next store with the strange black haired woman, named Boa, the orange haired woman named Nami, and the other black haired woman named Robin. I like most of them, but Boa kinda scared me, she kept glaring at Ace. I leant closer to Ace and smiled he was being really nice to me lately. I really like him, a lot. But what if he's just playing some sort of sick game? I couldn't believe it even if he were to try and kill me or worse…. I trust him, there's something that makes me want to be close to him and let him be close to me.

"Hey Luffy what about this shirt?" Nami asked handing me a red open in the front vest. I took it gratefully and she led me to the dressing room. I smiled and went into the only empty one in the men's and tried on the vest. It was already opened in the front and I didn't feel like fettling with the buttons. I looked around the small box that was the dressing room only to find no mirrors. I opened the door just a bit, I saw Ace and the others standing outside the dressing room.

"Come on, let's see it." Boa said with an overly cheery voice. I scooted out the door a bit more. Boa grabbed my hand and I tripped and my face fell into her breasts. I stepped back quickly with a bit of heat raise to my face in embarrassment. "Awe, you look so cute when you blush." She said while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight embrace. I didn't protest, because I was never ever aloud to when I was with Dofamingo. Then suddenly I remembered the shirt was still opened. As soon as Boa released me, I franticly tried to button it up. But it was too late everyone was looking at my scarred chest.

Ace reached out his hand and grabbed my wrist. I froze, and then looked up at him wirily. He probably thought I was weak because of my wounds. His eyes shown concern and a hint of rage. I looked away; I knew I did not deserve his kindness. I was a worthless ex-slave that by chance escaped. Boa glared deeply at Ace, I looked up at her too for a moment. She grabbed onto the collar of Ace's shirt and attempted to yank him away from me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LUFFY?!" Boa yelled at Ace. Ace didn't say a thing; he didn't even glance at her.

He merely handed me a new black shirt. "Go try this on Lu. Okay?" He asked in a concern filled voice. I nodded, but did not look him in the eye. I took the shirt and walked into the dressing room to change.

Ace's pov.

I guarded the door to the room he was changing in. "What the hell did you do to Luffy?!" Boa yelled once more. I glared at her deeply and leaned against the wall. She walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. If this was just a random parson that had done this, they would have been drained by now. I glared at her with crimson eyes. Robin looked at me for a moment, and then grabbed Boa's shoulder. "Robin, don't touch me. I am going to kill this bastard for laying a finger on my Luffy." I glared deeply at her, my temper was flaring.

"Will you cut the crap? He is not yours, he belongs to no one." I growled back getting in her face more. "You don't even know him. And how dare you of accusing me of hurting him in any way." I said furiously, and Boa stepped back a bit. She also released her hold on my shirt. I was losing my temper rather quickly. I glared deeply at her as the fuse on my temper began to shorten. I suddenly felt something warm and soft gently grab my hand. I turned around quickly, with anger shining in my eyes. Only to see Luffy's huge onyx eyes staring through me.

"Ace, are you ok?" Luffy asked in a concerned voice. I looked away and nodded. Boa glared at me more, but made no motion to step closer. My temper diminished quickly and we continued our shopping. We finished after about three hours. I had over ten bags of cloths that the girls picked out for Luffy. We began to walk towards the entrance of the mall. We stopped at the doors and began to say our goodbyes. "Bye guys see you at school." Luffy said kindly and with a small bow.

"Bye, I can't wait to see you in class." Boa said and hugged Luffy quickly and ran off before I could cut her head off. I glared at her as she left. Nami and Robin both said there goodbye quickly and left. Me and Luffy were fixing to walk out of the mall when Luffy froze. His body was frigged and tense. His eyes were wide, locked on something in the distance. He was frozen in fear. I fallowed his gaze to see none other than Doflamingo. He stood tall with blond hair and a crazy look in his eye; he also had his iconic pink feathered jacket. I shuffled through one of the bags quickly and put a black baseball cap on Luffy's head. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door forcefully.

He ran to keep my pace, but I couldn't slow down. He was not going back to that pink bastard. Once at the car I opened the passenger door and slid Luffy in. I was in the driver's side instantly and started the car. We drove out of the driveway as fast as the car would go. Luffy looked up at me with concern. "A-Ace? D-do you think he saw me?" He asked in a shaky voice. "I-if he saw me, he's going to come after me…. and everyone that helps me will…. Die" He said in a sad tone. Then looked at me with sadden eyes. "I'm so sorry." He said with a small tear running down his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt" He sobbed and I gave him a on armed hug.

"I'll be fine, all we have to focus on is keeping you safe." I said while reaching into my pocket and dialing Shanks's number. It rung a few time and then Shanks picked up, I didn't wait for him to answer. "We need extra security, everywhere. Tell our entire group of ally's to keep an eye on a man named Donquixote Doflamingo." I said quickly and did not here much back for a moment.

"Did you see him? I'll make sure to tell everyone. I have to go now, big trouble down town." Shanks said too many things at once then hung up. I put the phone back into my pocket and pulled into my driveway. I parked the car and helped Luffy out within mere seconds. Luffy was still stunned by the mall; I pulled him into the house, but stopped in the doorway. I smelt something, no not something, someone.

"Ace? What's wrong?" He asked as he tightened his grip on my hand. I nodded and picked him up bridle stile. He yelped, but did not try and free himself. "Ace, can you please put me down?" He asked, but I kept him close. I carried him swiftly into my room, and set him down on my bed. "Ace what's going on?" He asked a bit more frightened.

"There's someone in the house, I'll have to look around. Stay here." I demanded before sliping out the doorway.


	19. honey blood and Usopp

Ace's pov.

I crept through the hall silently; I could hear someone in the kitchen. They were walking around, seemingly looking for something. I stood at the door way leaning against it, staring at the man before me. He had big lips, blond dreadlocks' and tan skin. He was looking through all the doors, probably looking for either me or Luffy. He was a human I knew that much, but I could also smell Shanks on his skin. Was this the skittish human that was supposed to bring the enrolment sheets? He didn't seem very timid to me, so I was not convinced it was the same parson.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he turned to me instantly. The man glared at me for a moment and then reached into his back pocket. I took a fighting stance ready for him to attack with either a knife or gun. But he calmly rose up one arm, while slowly pulling out a piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow and snatched out of his hand quickly.

"I was here to give this to two men named Ace and Luffy, shanks sent me." he replied calmly not scared in the slightest, I still was not buying it. I glared at him, but my attention was focused somewhere else at that moment. That place was the room where Luffy was in; I needed to get this guy away from it. The door was only a few feet down the hall and the man could try and reach it if he wanted to. "No one was home so I let myself in, Shanks gave me this key." He said while retrieving said key from his pocket. "By the way I'm Yasopp" He said with an out reached hand. I nodded and unfolded the papers he had given me. They were the enrolment sheets we were waiting for so his story checks out. For now.

"Thank you, but I was not expecting you. Shanks told me a skittish kid was supposed to deliver it, something about his best friend's son." I explained. The sent in the air changed suddenly and something new was there. I didn't notice it earlier because I was too focused on this man's sent. Yasoop looked at me for a moment and nodded slightly.

"Yah that was my boy Usopp, but he didn't want to come alone. So I came with him, though I have no idea where he ran off to." he said in a thought full tone. I could find the kid easily, and I had too just in case Yasopp was lying and was really trying to kill us. "Well wanna help me find him?" the man asked and I merely nodded. I led him around the house looking for 'his boy'. We searched through all the rooms except…

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone screamed from my room. I appeared at the door without thinking. Yasopp was still in the living area running though the hallways. I swung open the door forcefully, making the hinges break and the door fly to the ground. Luffy stood there in his own shaky fighting position, and another boy that I was assuming was named Usopp. He stood there shakily with a sling-shot aimed at Luffy. The boy's eyes shot to me, he was terrified. I smirked at his fear, my eyes grew crimson and my muscles tensed. I growled inhumanly at him, making him tremble. I licked my lips as his blood rushed through his veins; it was nothing like Luffy's sweet and delectable sent. But I was starved; I had not drunken anything after I went on that small blood frenzy. "Stay away from me!" Usopp yelled obviously scared out of his mind.

"Ace! Stay away from him!" Luffy yelled from behind me. I looked at him with blood lust filled eyes. He winced, but did not back down. "Ace, please l-listen to me. Calm down, mindless violence will not solve anything." He yelled and I gave a reluctant snarl. I took a few steps closer to him, he held his breath and his heart beat increased. I glanced back at Usopp for a moment and he was looking at Luffy in complete and utter shock. I walked closer to Luffy and he stood his ground. I smirked at his bravery, even though I could tell he was afraid. His trembling body, sweaty palms and increased heart rate all ratted him out. "If you're really hungry you can have my blood, just please don't hurt the people that have done nothing wrong." He said slowly and with a shaky voice. My eyes winded and my throat ran dry.

He had just said I could have his blood. His honey sweet blood. I reached out for him. He flinched and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for me to attack. I grabbed his arm and gently moved him away from my mini fridge full of blood bags. I grabbed a bag and drained it in seconds; it took all my will power to not attack him right then and there. I looked at the tan boy out of the corner of my eye. I then turned back to Luffy and put my hand on the wall next to his head. Luffy tried to back away but hit the wall. I glared deeply into his eyes.

"Don't you ever offer you're blood to me again!" I growled at him, he gulped and nodded. I then looked at Usopp, now Yasopp was also next to him looking at me in shock. "Your son is one of the luckiest people in the world. I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused you." I said with a small bow. I stood back up and was fixing to leave to throw away the empty blood bag. But Luffy grabbed my arm lightly and wouldn't let go.

"Ace, you need to calm down. Please?" He asked, I nodded and set down on the bed. There was a heavy silence that thickened the air around us. Until Luffy broke it. "So do you guys know Shanks?" Yasopp nodded and looked at Luffy intensely. He was scanning Luffy's face then suddenly his face brightened. He got up quickly and grabbed Luffy pulling him closer. I growled and glared at him. Usopp just sat there and kept his eyes locked on me.

"Your that kid Shanks lost his arm over aren't you?" He asked and Luffy nodded sadly. Yasopp pulled him into a short embrace. "I never got a chance to let you me my boy Usopp, before you disappeared. Where did you go anyway?" Yasopp asked with confused eyes.

"Shanks will tell you the whole thing" Luffy explained sadly then turned to Usopp with a smile. "Who are you?" He asked suddenly.


	20. new friend and school

Normal pov.

"The proud caption Usopp!" The tan boy name Usopp yelled. Luffy looked at him in wonder and smiled hugely at him. The two set there talking and Usopp began to tell stories. While Ace set on the bed on the furthest side of the room. He growled and set there staring at Luffy intensely, his eyes shifted to the others quickly and untrustingly. Yasopp looked at him for a moment, and then decided he would talk to him. Yasopp approached the tense vampire. Ace looked up at him for a moment then back to the two boys talking and laughing.

"So, you're a vampire hu?" He said with a bit of a smirk. "And I almost let Usopp come alone, that would have been bad." He said while eyeing Ace out of the corner of his eye. Yasopp then looked back at the two boys once more. Ace growled at Yasopp as he watched the two humans interact. Yasopp looked at him out the corner of his eye once more. "You are very protective over that boy. I had no idea you would act like that when we came over." Yasopp explained. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced." He apologized as he placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. Ace tensed then sighed.

"It's not your fault, I'm just on edge" Ace began. Then he looked Yasopp in the eye with hatred and concern. "We saw Luffy's old master at the mall." He said in a low growl that Yasopp had to lean closer to hear. Yasopp eyes widened, little Luffy had a master? That didn't make since to him. Luffy had always been free, kind and extremely naïve. But now he was distant, quiet and closed up. It was like he was a whole different parson. "Luffy spotted him first; he froze up in pure terror. I put a baseball cap over his head and dragged him out before the man saw him… I couldn't help but feel pure hatred towered that man, damn pink bastard." Ace growled the last part with hate filled crimson eyes.

Yasopp nodded in understanding. "I see. So you were expecting some assassin?" Yasopp questioned and Ace nodded grimly. Luffy suddenly glanced their way to see Ace's tense posture and deep expression. Luffy looked at him in concern, by this time Usopp had noticed too and stopped his amazing story. He then looked at Luffy's concerned expression in confusion. Why was he so attached to the vampire? Usopp wondered. The tan boy the poked Luffy's arm, the boy flinched and looked at Usopp in confusion.

"So is the vampire going to our school too?" Usopp asked while eyeing Ace from across the room. Ace glared at him and Usopp looked away quickly. Luffy nodded at Usopp's question. "What how old are you anyway?" Usopp suddenly asked trying to get the boy to talk a bid. Luffy had not said a word after he first greeted Usopp.

"17" Luffy answered quickly and politely. He talked as if not wanting to get in trouble by saying the wrong thing. Usopp noticed his tone immediately and it bothered him. There was something wrong, something very wrong. But Usopp thought that it was rude to get into people's personal lives. "Will there be a lot of people at school?" Luffy suddenly asked in a curios voice.

"Well I guess, but it's ok. The mighty caption Usopp will be there with you!" He yelled proudly while hitting his fist to his chest. Luffy smiled at him in pure happiness, and nodded. "besides me and Ace, will you know anyone else at the school?" Usopp asked, wanting to know who all that the boy knew. He must have some friends from other schools right? Luffy set there and thought for a moment and then quickly nodded. Usopp set there waiting for him to tell him who it was, but the boy was silent. "Who?" Usopp suddenly asked.

Luffy smiled widely before answering. "Traffy Law!" Luffy said happily and Usopp looked at him in confusion. 'Law' seemed like a familiar name, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly a hand grabbed Luffy shoulder and the boy flinched. Usopp looked up in shock to see the fire vampire looming over the boy. Luffy looked up at Ace and relaxed. Ace smiled down at him and Luffy stood up, Usopp stood as well. "Ace! Usopp's going to our school too!" Luffy yelled happily while hugging the older.

"Yah I know, and you pronounced Law's name wrong." Ace said before correcting the boy. "It's Trafalgar Law, nice try though." Ace said while grabbing the boy in a playful headlock. Luffy giggled and attempted to break free. Usopp looked at Luffy in awe, he let the vampire that almost ate both of them grab him and put him in a headlock. Luffy smiled and giggled as he attempted to free himself. Usopp didn't trust the vampire named Ace at all. He also felt concerned for Luffy's sake, what if Ace tried to eat him?

"Ace is so mean!" Luffy whined still trapped in Ace's loose grip. Luffy did the best he could to face Ace and stuck his tongue out at the older of the two. Ace gave him a smirk and then a playful noogie. "Ah, hey Ace stop it!" the boy whined more and Ace did release him eventually Usopp just stood there not really knowing what to do, he could tell that Luffy trusted Ace, but he didn't know why. Ace began to walk out of the room "Ace~ Food~!" Luffy whined while grabbing both Usopp and Yasopp by the hands and dragging them out the door "Can they stay too?" he yelled while fallowing Ace into the kitchen.

"Only if they want to." Ace said while looking at them with kind eyes. Yasopp shrugged and nodded a 'yes'. Luffy let them go and punched his fist in the air in success. "I'll start cooking, so it might take a moment." Ace said and Luffy pouted. "By the way, when dose school start Yasopp?" Ace said while turning to him. Luffy looked up at him, he too wanted to know the answer. Yasopp smiled down at Luffy kindly and then looked back at Ace.

"Tomorrow, 7:30. Sorry for the short notice, we didn't learn until yesterday either." He said in an apologetic voice and then turned to Luffy. "Oh and Luffy, Shanks told me to tell you that he will be your home room teacher." Yasopp said and Luffy's face almost split in two. He nodded happily, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	21. girlfriend or boyfriend

Luffy's pov.

I lead Usopp into the living room so we could hang out, while Ace and Yasopp talked. Usopp looked at the huge flat screen TV in awe. I couldn't blame him; I did the same thing when I first saw it. I smiled and turned it on; he smiled at me and set on the couch. I walked up and set next to him happily. "So Luffy, I need to tell something." Usopp suddenly said and I nodded. "Ok, so since you're a new student a boy named Coby will show you around. You should listen to him; he's smart and knows who's good and who's bad. Ok?" Usopp explained and I nodded. Coby, the guy I have to meet up with. I had to remember that

"What about Ace? Will Coby be showing him around too?" I asked and Usopp shook his head. I pouted; I really wanted me and Ace to be together at least at the beginning of school.

"No, Boa is the parson that shows around the upper class men." He explained and I nodded. I thought about it for a moment, and realized Ace hated Boa. I didn't think that Ace would like the beginning of the first day of school. I looked at Usopp for a moment and smiled at him.

"Do you know if we will be able to eat lunch with Ace and Boa?" I asked, I really wanted to see Ace during the day. He will be the one of the only people I completely trusted at the school. I just don't feel too comfortable around new people. I can't stand my own shyness, but I couldn't help it because I knew there were people out there to hurt me. They would if I give them a chance. But since Usopp was one of Shanks's friends it was ok to let him a little close.

"Yah, senior's in high school and the people in collage can eat together if they wanted to. Of course that also depends on your schedule" He finished his explanation and I nodded happily. My first time going to school, I was really excited and I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I bounced up and down happily and Usopp looked at me funny, but I didn't care, I was way too happy. "So do you know what classes you want to take?" Usopp suddenly questioned, while handing me a sheet of classes.

I looked at it for a bit and pointed to the art class. "I wanna take this one" I said softly, I had no art skills, but this could help. Usopp checked it off for me and told me to continue. I picked 8 other classes and Usopp put them down, and then explained to me that they were only going to choose three for me to take. But I didn't care. I got to go to school with Ace and Law and everyone else. I smiled, but suddenly a thought hit me.

What if no one likes me? What if they all think I'm annoying and I don't make any friends? What if I try to make friends and they all yell at me? I set there thinking about all the things that could go wrong. When suddenly Usopp shook me from my thoughts. "By the way tomorrow I need to introduce you to my girlfriend Kaya. She's really nice I think you'll like her." Usopp suddenly said. I tilted my head at the word girlfriend. That's just a friend that's a girl right?

"What a girlfriend?" I asked out of confusion, Usopp looked at me in shock and I flinched. He suddenly put an arm around my shoulder and became really close. I was extremely confused, my body tensed, I hated being this close to people.

"Well, my little Luffy. A girlfriend is a girl that you kiss, hug and love" He explained and I nodded. "Have you ever had a girlfriend or do you like boys?" He asked while looking at me. I shook my head no at the first part of the question. And for the second I couldn't say, I never liked any of the men in Dofamingo's bar, they were scary and mean. But I did like Ace, a lot and he kissed me. I blushed when I thought of the kiss. "So have you ever kissed anyone?" Usopp suddenly asked and I blushed even more and nodded. I had been forced to kiss many people, but Ace was the only one that I didn't mind doing it. I nodded slightly He looked at me for a moment then pressed on. "Who?" He asked and I became very uncomfortable.

"People…" I said quietly looking down at my feet, the memories began to flood my mind and I couldn't take it. I got up slowly, my hair covered my eyes. "Excuse me." I said politely before heading off to the bathroom, a small tear ran down my cheek. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I still cried at the images that flooded my mind. All the pain came back with force. I hid in there for a good ten minutes so I could calm down. I felt horrible for leaving Usopp in the living room by himself, but I couldn't help it.

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom door quickly. I set on the toilet calming myself down. A small nock came from the other side of the door. "Lu, are you ok? Usopp said you just got up and left." Ace said softly and kindly. He was always gentle when he spoke to me, even more so when I was upset. I took a deep shaky breath then let it out slowly before speaking.

"I-I'm fine, I'll be out in a moment." I said with a slightly shaky voice, I tried to make it. I waited a moment to no response and then got up. Slowly I reached for the door and opened it to see Ace standing there with concern weighing his eyes down. I looked away and tried to move passed him with a polite. "Excuse me" But his arms caught me, trapped once more by his embrace. He pulled me closer and gave a tight squeeze so I could not move away. I looked up at him and faked a smile, he looked at me and his eyes changed to anger.

"Don't fake a smile, ok?" He said fiercely and I flinched in his arms. "It won't get you away from me… you don't have to go through this alone, I'm here for you." He said softly and I nodded. My heart raced and I felt wanted, happy and… loved. He gave me a sad smiled and released me from his hug and just held my hand. I blushed a bit and suddenly a thought came to me head.

"You're my girlfriend… or would it be a boyfriend in this case?" I questioned mostly to myself and Ace smirked at me. He looked a bit shock as well. I smiled up at him and he gave me his smile back.

"Your my little boyfriend, Lu" He said and then gave me a small peck on the cheek. I blushed and leaned on him. "Oh and by the way foods done." He suddenly, I jumped and raced him to the table… he won sadly.


	22. Marco's back and Luffy crashed

Ace's pov.

Luffy set at the table with Usopp and Yasopp. I passed out plates of ribs and stake; I kept mine raw on the inside, but made it look like it was cooked. I smiled and set the salt, pepper and ketchup on the table before sitting down. Suddenly the front door began to rattle, none of the humans heard, not even Luffy. I growled and got up slowly. "Excuse me for a moment." Luffy looked up at me and gave a confused gaze. I smiled back at him and walked to the door. I crept to the door silently and looked through the small peep hole. There stood Marco, with his blond pineapple head. I smirked and unlocked the first lock, but kept the chain lock on. I cracked the door open a bit and asked "Password please."

Marco scoffed and pushed on the door and broke the chain. I groaned and let him in reluctantly. "So how was your time alone with Lu-"Marco began, but was cut off by Luffy running from the kitchen and hugging Marco happily. I smiled down at the boy's open show of affection; I knew he really liked Marco. Marco smiled as well and put his hand on Luffy's head. I trusted Marco enough to let him get this close to Luffy.

"MARCO'S HOME!" He yelled with glee. He buried his head into Marco's chest and smiled happily. Suddenly Marco stared off into the kitchen with nostrils flaring. I knew he smelt the two other humans in the house. Luffy looked up at Marco and smiled. "Shanks's friends are here and one of them is a caption!" He declared gleefully and grabbed Marco's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Hey guys, Marco's here!" Luffy yelled as we walked into the room. The two looked at Marco for a moment and greeted him politely.

Luffy went to go sit down and dragged Marco with him. Marco didn't try to resist, he only fallowed him to his seat. I set on his left side and Marco set on his right. The other two set on the other end of the table, the table was loud and boisterous as we all talked and laughed. At one point Luffy tried to steel my stake. He took one bite and then threw it back onto my plate. I laughed at his expression. He pouted and stuck his tongue out at me.

We had a grate night, with a bit of drinking. Of coerce Luffy wanted no part of it. I smiled as he giggled and joined us in the merry making. It took about two hours until everyone calmed down, Yasopp and his son left shortly after. Luffy crashed when they left and fell asleep on the couch. He slept peacefully, with a small smile on his face. I smiled down at him as soft snores escaped his lips. Marco looked down at him, and gave a smiled too, he also swooned over the boy a bit, and he was a little buzzed. I set one the other end of couch so I was not to disturb Luffy. Marco set in front of me on a plush chair.

"So any news?" He asked and I assumed he was talking about Doflamingo. I nodded slightly and Marco sighed. "Is it good news or bad news?" He asked in a frustrated tone. I growled and gave him a look that meant bad. "Spit it out then." Marco said finally and I growled as all the rage began to flood me at once.

"We saw Doflamingo." I said quickly and Marco's normally board looking expression changed into shock. "He was at the mall searching for something and I think we have what he is searching for." I finished and Marco nodded in understanding. We both looked down at Luffy's sleeping form, it was peaceful and gentle. I put my hand on his head gently and my fingers stroked his soft hair. He stirred a bit but didn't move away. "Luffy was horrified…" I trailed off at the memory. "Also, me, Law and Lu are going to attend school together and you can enroll too if you would like." I spoke out quickly trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh? You're going to school?" He questioned a bit in fake shock, I rolled my eyes. "Not Ace, the guy, who for over a hundred years, has said that he was too cool for school." Marco teased rather loudly. Luffy stirred a bit and Marco looked at the boy. Luffy make cute soft noises and inched closer my way. I felt a bit of heat raise to my face as Marco tried to hold his laughter in. "So he has grown attached to a vampire?" Marco questioned with a smirk upon his lips. I glared at him in denial, but Luffy wasn't making it easy for me. He kept snuggling closer to me.

"Shut up." I snapped back quickly, before lifting myself off the couch. Luffy starred more restlessly in his sleep. I smiled and gently scooped him up into my arms. "I better take him to bed, we have school tomorrow." I said while carrying Luffy's limp body to his room. I set him down gently and walked to my room to sleep.

Luffy's pov.

I awoke abruptly to someone shaking me. I couldn't help the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed. "Stop! Get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I began to thrash. I knew I hit someone in the face, but I still couldn't figure out where I was. The parson I punched didn't flinch, they only held me close. I quickly figured out who it was, by the warmth of their body. No one else has ever held me like that before, nor could anyone else have such body heat. Ace pulled me off the bed and stood me up. "Sorry, Ace. I thought you were someone else." I said while looking at my feet.

"It's fine Lu. You didn't hurt me." He said while throwing me, my cloths. "Get changed, we have school today."


	23. Off to school

Luffy's pov

I decided I needed a shower. So I grabbed a towel that was in one of my draws, and walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I ran the hot water and locked the door behind me. I striped down and stepped into the shower. It felt nice once the warm water hit my skin. I slumped back and relaxed for once, in the shower.

Ace's pov

I walked into the living room to see Marco asleep on the couch once more. I sighed, we really needed a bigger apartment or maybe even a house. I got me a cup of coffee and started breakfast. Bacon and eggs are some of the only things I could make. I turned on the stove and got out the eggs and bacon. I didn't have as much experience with cooking as my friend Sanji did. Last night I had informed him that I would be going to his school with Luffy. Maybe I could introduce the two too each other. I thought about it for a bit, but I suddenly noticed something that I was too tired to notice earlier.

The shower was running in the bathroom down the hall. I guessed Luffy was in there. I shrugged and continued cooking. I finished the bacon and eggs in about 20 minutes and the shower was still running. We had to leave in less than 15 I had to get Luffy to hurry. I placed the plate down on the table gently and began my trek to the bathroom. But half way there, the shower stopped running and I could hear someone in the bathroom began to shuffle around. Maybe Luffy was getting dresses. I turned the corner a walked towards the bathroom anyway, I was going to tell him that breakfast was ready.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Luffy walked out with a towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. His black hair was glistening in the sun; his small frame was tan and almost completely perfect. Except the wound on his back (from Law and me roughhousing with him) was there, but healing nicely and the small scars that made me want to rip someone in half when I saw them. He suddenly noticed me and blushed deeply. I couldn't help but smile at it; he was one of the most adorable humans I'd ever seen. He would even beat all the vampires if there was a beauty contest. Luffy stood there for a moment with a huge blush and a shocked expression on his face. Then walked to his room quickly and without a word.

I stood outside his door and gave a small nock. Silence was all that came from the other side. "you ok in there Lu?" I asked in concern. I didn't want to walk in on him changing or anything, and he seemed pretty startled when he walked out of the shower. After a couple more minutes of silence I nocked once more. "Do you care if I come in?" I asked, and soft voice came from the other end.

"Yah come in." Luffy said with a small voice. I opened the door softly and walked in slowly. Luffy was struggling with his jacket zipper hopelessly. He had pink painted on his cheeks and didn't even glance at me. His black orbs were focused on the zipper, his body language was tense and with drawn a bit, but not by much. I took a few steps in to the room slowly and with a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?" I asked before inching closer to him. He sighed and nodded slightly. I walked even closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. He flinched a tiny bit and that made me worry. I tightened my grip and placed my head on his neck from behind. I pulled him into a tight embrace, with his back hitting my chest firmly. "Are you sure? You seem withdrawn and tense." I asked once more, his muscles tensed and his heart rate increased a bit more.

"I don't like p-people seeing me…. Exposed…." Luffy said with an awkwardness about him. I knew what he meant instantly. I tightened my arms around him gently and more pink rose to his face. "Sorry Ace, I just am not used to people… like you." He said quickly and his body relaxed into my arms.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." I said in a reassuring voice. Luffy sighed and nodded, while leaning his head against my chest. "I love you Lu." I said into his ear and a small, shy smile tugged at the corner of his lips. As well as a small tint of pink stretch across his cheeks. "Come on I have eggs and bacon." I said while releasing him and pulling him into the kitchen. I set a plate full of food in front of him; he ate it happily and without caution. We ate quickly and got into the car with time to spare.

"Ace do you think I'll make any friends?" He suddenly asked from beside me. I looked at him for a moment a smile. I nodded while looking back at the road. The school was only about 5 minutes away, which was a lot better than anything. "But what if people don't like me?" I sighed and glanced at him with a smile.

"Lu your perfect and I bet you'll make a lot of friends. You already have three at the school, so there's a start." I explained and his face lit up. He nodded happily as we pulled into school. I parked next to an old green truck that smelt of alcohol, dog and a hint of my friend Sanji. I looked at it for a moment then shrugged. Maybe it was his girlfriend's or something. My senses were heightened being around so many different people. I also noticed that not everyone here were human, there were many different species.

I glared at a pink headed vampire boy sniffing around and string straight at the passenger side of the car. I got out of the car and helped Luffy out. He got out and looked around the courtyard in a strange and curios way. He seemed a bit intimidated, and at the same time happy. He was most definitely excited. I stood next to him leaning over him protectively. I didn't trust anyone here, especially with my sweet and innocent Luffy. The boy's eyes were big and he looked like he wanted to run to the school, but at the same time he had fear in them.

"LUFFY~~~ COME HERE MY SWEET~~~" Said an all too familiar voice. Luffy's head shot the way the voice was coming from. There stood Boa waving her arm like an idiot. Every kid outside of school stopped and stared in horror. I sighed today was going to be a long one.


	24. the first day has begun

Ace's pov.

I growled and forced a smile as Boa approached. She glanced at me for a moment then smiled at Luffy with a huge annoying smile. She gave Luffy a strong hug. "Hi Mrs. Boa" Luffy greeted her politely and I glared daggers at the woman. The boy was a bit less tense in her arms than he was before. But he was still not too comfortable. Boa released Luffy and smiled happily. She was a bit over excited about touching him. I felt protective to the boy and did not like it when people that I did not know well touched him. I glared at her deeply; Boa wore a skimpy short skirt and a shirt that showed off her huge bust. She had combed her hair back and had golden snake earrings in her ears.

"Oh, sweetie you don't have to be so formal." She said in a gushy, love stricken tone. "I think we should hold hands on the way into school!" Boa suggested with overly excited tone. I snorted at this; to think that this woman could try to steal Luffy away from me was pathetic. She glared daggers at me from the corner of her eye and took Luffy's hand. I glared back deeply at her, now I was starting to get agitated. Luffy pulled his hand gently out of Boa's loose grip and smiled at her kindly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Boa, but I have to get to class." Luffy said kindly and I smirked at the woman. Boa was shocked, but only smiled back and gave Luffy a hug before leaving. Everyone in the courtyard stared at me and Luffy for a bit. Luffy didn't seem to notice one bit, and then they started whispering to each other. I began to walk with Luffy close beside me; I didn't allow people to get too close either. As we walked Luffy would smile timidly at the other students, until we got to the office.

I walked into the large room. It had a few waiting chairs, that looked plush and comfortable, set off to the far side closest to the door. There was also light brown carpet covering the floor and fake plants in the corners of the room. The light, new looking, shiny desk gleamed out from the dark brown walls. It was wooden and empty, I stepped closer to desk and so did Luffy. He shivered in the room, even with his jacket on he was cold. I was glad at that point that I was made of fire, so I put my arm gently around his shoulder. I rang the small golden bell that was perched upon the desk. After a little while an extremely tall, pale man stalked in from around the corner.

He had spiked red hair, black lipstick and a annoyed expression on his face. I smiled at him politely and kept my arm tight around Luffy, I could smell that he was a human. But he looked strong. Luffy looked up at the man with wide eyes. Then gave a smile, not a timid smile, a real one. I was shocked, Luffy saw something in this kid, and I just knew it. The red haired kid looked at him in shock as well, he was probably used to being scared of. "Can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yah, we need our class schedules. I'm Portgas D. Ace D. Ace and this is Monkey D. Luffy." I said while motioning to said boy. Luffy smiled at the tall man yet again and then at me. Then man nodded before shuffling through a stack of papers behind the desk. He then looked up at Luffy from over the stack of papers. Luffy smiled widely at him and he looked away.

"Hey Mr., what's your name?" Luffy suddenly asks the red headed man. The man looked annoyed at first and didn't answer for several minutes. I looked at Luffy's wide smile for a moment. He really seemed to see something in this stranger. The man looked up once more at the both, he stared at me for a moment. He looked guarded, as if expecting me to attack. His crimson eyes were glazed over with a hateful glare. Upon seeing them I questioned if he was truly human. He smelt human, and there was no trace of blood lust that I could sense.

He didn't seem at all conges of the smell that Luffy had. His blood was strong and sweet, I could smell it about four miles away. "I'm Eustass kid." The man said as he handed me my schedule. I nodded him a thank you and took the piece of paper out of Kidd's pail hand.

Kidd's black lips twitched into a smile, as he passed a schedule to Luffy. He took it happily and smiled at the older man. Luffy looked at the piece of paper with wide eyes. I looked at his schedule and then at mine. We only had one class period togather. Lunch. I smiled at least we could have a little bit of time together. Luffy looked at my schedule and came to the same conclusion.

"You will have to go to with Coby." Kidd said while pointing to Luffy. "And you will be going with Boa." He said to me. I ground and the two said people walked in. A small pink haired boy walked in, he was geeky and had huge glasses. I stood over Luffy and smirked at the small boy. I knew he couldn't do anything to Luffy so I didn't mind letting Luffy close to him. I reluctantly walked towards Boa and stood next to her.

"See you in art Luffy" Kidd suddenly said before leaving the room. Luffy waved by to him and walked off with Coby. I walked the opposite way with Boa.

Luffy's Pov.

I walked with Coby and waved bye to Ace as we walked through the door. I looked at Coby wirily and fallowed him down the hall. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked and I nodded and handed him the piece of paper. He took it with a smile, and then his eyes scanned the paper. "Ok looks like you have all the classes in the A hall." He said and round the corner.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked not completely understanding what that meant. Coby shook his head and tuned another corner.

"No, but it is it easier for you to get to all your classes." He explained and I nodded happily. "But you do have to be careful of a few people, like Roronoa Zoro, Blackleg Sanji, Eustass Kidd and the new guy Portgas D. Ace." He explained and I looked at him in confusion. Ace was not bad at all, he's super nice.

"But Ace is my best friend." I said and he looked at me in shock. I flinched at his face.

"Here's your class, see you at lunch." I smiled and waved him goodbye as he ran. I opened the door to see a familiar face looking at me with a smile.


	25. friends meet vampires

Luffy's pov.

I looked at Shanks and smiled. He sat at a wooden desk and smiled right back at me. "Luffy! Welcome to my class." Shanks said happily as he greeted me. I smiled and wanted to run up and hug him, but the many eyes that were locked on me stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked at the curios eyes that burned strait through me. I shifted nervously under there gaze. All the kids in the class began to whisper, and then I spotted a tan boy with _GREEN _hair and dog ears. It was so cool. Shanks stood in front of the class and cleared his throat. There was silence that filled the room immediately. The green haired man looked up at Shanks lazily and with a board expression.

"This is our new student Monkey D. Luffy. You guys better not give him a hard time, you got it!" Shanks warned the class with a chuckle. "Luffy go sit next to Zoro. He's the green haired kid." He said while pointing to the empty seat. I nodded and walked to it quietly. The room again filled with the sound of whispering and chuckles from the others. I didn't look at anyone, I only looked down at the wooden desk that I was sitting at.

"Where are you from?" The green haired boy asked lazily. I looked up at him for a moment and gave a timid smile. I was trying to be as polite as I could. I thought for a moment, what could I tell him. Then it came to me, and it wasn't a complete lie.

"I'm from Foosha village." I said quickly and in a polite tone. He looked at me for a moment and nodded. He gave a lazy smile and patted me on the back. I flinched and scooted away a bit. I knew it seemed rude, but I didn't really like touch, it is award. Well that also depends on the parson. His ears spiked up and then went back down.

"Hey you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Zoro suddenly asked and I looked at him for a moment. Am I making a friend? I smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if my friend Ace sits with us?" I asked and he shrugged. I smiled happily and set there as Shanks thought our lesson. Zoro looked at me out of the corner of his eye; his ears went down and eyed me with his nostrils flaring. He then leaned a bit closer to me and I leaned back from him. I gulp loudly as his eyes burned into me. "What's wrong Zoro?" I asked and he looked at me more intensely.

"You have the scent of a vampire on your skin." He growled and eyed me more. "Yet you are clearly human, a sweet smelling human at that." He said as he looked me up and down. His eye's narrowed; he grabbed my hand quickly and brought it closer to his face. "Why is that?" I tensed and tried to pull my hand free.

"W-what? I live with a vampire and he's my best friend." I said quickly still trying to get my hand free. Zoro sniffed my hand and then released it. I took my hand back and he looked at me a long while. I looked at him wirily, there was something I couldn't explain in his emerald eyes. Shanks ended the lesson 3 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. "Is the vampire smell that strong?" I asked out of curiosity and Zoro nodded.

"So is your own smell, its way stronger than most humans." Zoro explained and I nodded. I remembered when Law had said that I smelt sweeter than the hospital's blood. I looked at Zoro and he smiled at me. I smiled back timidly, suddenly Zoro's eyes glazed passed me and he glared. It were sharp and spine chilling, but not as scary as Ace. I turned to see Coby trembling behind me. I looked at him and smiled softly. "I'll come get you in art!" He said as he walked away.

"Hey Coby, are you going to show me to my next class?" He nodded and left quickly. I ran quickly to keep up, he didn't even give me a chance to say bye to Zoro. We walked down the hall in silence and then we hit my next class. 'Art' was carved into a gold plant on the door, wasn't this the class that I would meet Kidd in.

"Next period Is lunch, it's just down the hall. Bye Luffy!" He said as he left. I waved goodbye and entered the room. Everyone looked up and again stared. I felt awkward as some of the guys looked at me and smirked. I shifted nervously and the teacher looked at me for a moment. He had a cigar in his mouth and snorted at me. He had white hair, he also looked rather big, with stubble on his chin and an irritated look to his face.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The man at the desk asked with a gruff, scratchy voice. I stepped closer to the glossy desk and looked at him casually. I've never met so many people in one day before, except at the strip bar or the slave actions. A shiver of fear ran up my spine at the memory. "Hey boy." The man said in an irritated voice. I flinched and looked at him wirily.

"I'm sorry sir, it's Monkey D. Luffy." I said in the most polite tone. The man smiled slightly and got up from his seat. He put his huge hand on my shoulder and toed me to the center front of the class room. I flinched under his touch and tried to move away but he kept me firm and still.

"Ok brats listen up!" His voice boomed through the class room and all eyes shot to us. "We have a new student, Monkey D. Luffy." He said and then looked at me with a board expression. "By the way, you will call me Mr. Smoker." Mr. Smoker said and I nodded. I took my seat next to the only parson I knew. Kidd. The taller looked at me and gave a sort of mix of a smirk and a smile. His black lip twitched up, reveling his white teeth.

"So Luffy, where are you going to sit at lunch?" Kidd suddenly asked and he got out his paper and pencil. I looked at him and smiled timidly, I've made two friends already and was happy for that.

"With this kid named Zoro." I answered back and Kidd nodded. We started talking as the class went on. We talked about random things and Mr. Smoker said nothing all class period. He just set at his desk and read. Suddenly a strange man with pink hair, a hook tattoo on his left cheek and deep glowing red eyes walked up to the table. Not like Kidd's, no these were different; they were like Ace's when he tried to drink my blood. A jolt of fear ran down my spine like Ice water. The teacher had now gone to lunch early and most of the students had left.

"Hey, I'm Shuraiya. What's your name cutie?" He asked while eyeing me like I was a side dish. I looked at him and a small shiver of fear ran up my spine once more. His eye's showed a chilling cold, that I couldn't help but look away. Kidd looked at the man for a moment, but said nothing. Shuraiya grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He shifted the air deeply "Such a lovely smell."

"L-Luffy" I answered in a shaky voice and Kidd took noticed quickly. Zoro walked into the room at that moment and glared at the man that had my chin trapped. "C-can you please let go?" I asked and Shuraiya smirked. I didn't like the look in his eyes at all. Zoro ran closer and looked like he was going to kill someone.

While I was distracted Shuraiya began to lean closer to me. I tried to move away but he pulled me closer. Kidd tried to get him away but Shuraiya pushed him away with such force that he hit the wall across the room. His mouth opened to reveal glinting fangs; I tried to break free and struggled more. But I could feel his breath on my neck, warm and deep.

"So Lu, who's your friend here?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I froze and so did Shuraiya. He looked up to see Ace glaring down at him. Zoro glared at everyone and growled at the two vampires. Ace grabbed the back of my black hoodie and gently pulled me away from the hungry vampire. The man growled and snarled darkly.

Ace's pov.

I growled back at the glaring vampire. Suddenly two others ran up and joined the party. One was the same parson at the front desk, Kidd; I do believe his name was. Also a green haired mutt. I glared at the rest of them and held Luffy tight in my arms. He trembled and looked up at me with a relieved face.

"Who the hell are you, I just want my lunch!" Yelled the pink headed vampire. I could tell he was a low level vampire. The wolf growled and snarled at the both of us and stepped closer to Luffy. I glared deeply at the other vampire and his jacket caught on fire suddenly. Luffy yelped and hid his face into my chest. "Stop! Owe, it burns!" He screeched out in pain and I smirked.

"Leave this boy alone and I will." I said and Luffy pulled on my shirt. Probably wanting me to stop. I glanced at him and sighed. The fire went out and the man ran away screaming. I chucked at his screamers and held Luffy close. The boy snuggled into my chest as he shook softly. The other two started to get closer and I growled a warning. "Stay away from him" I growled and patted Luffy's head softly to calm him down. "Shh Lu, I'm here. You're safe." I whispered and Luffy looked at me and smiled softly.

"YOU get away from him! You can't eat him!" The wolf yelled before running at me. I growled and pushed Luffy behind me. Luffy tried to get away and I looked at him in confusion. The wolf launched itself at me and Luffy ran in front of me.

"Stop!" He screamed as the wolf came down.


	26. hurry, before your eaten

Ace's pov

I grabbed Luffy and pushed him out of the way quickly. He fell to the ground hard and gave out a yelp in pain. I felt bad for having to push him like that. The wolf man came down and hit my back hard. I could feel my own blood seep through my shirt. I snarled and glared daggers at the wolf. I grabbed him by the throat and roared. "You almost kill Luffy and you accuse me of being a threat." The green haired man struggled and clawed at me hand.

I was slowly losing it; I could feel myself slipping into the darkness. The bloodlust, my wound began to heal instantly but it was huge. If I was human it would have probably gone straight through me. There was a sudden pull on my arm. I growled and at whoever was doing it, only to see Luffy's pleading eyes. Yet when I looked at I could smell his blood, it was stronger than ever.

"Ace let Zoro go." Luffy pleaded and I glared at the green haired wolf. I reluctantly let the man go from my iron grip. The man choked for air and Kidd glared daggers at me. I only turned to Luffy and looked at him sternly. He flinched under my tense gaze; I reached out my arm and gently pulled him in to a soft embrace. He relaxed more, yet I could still feel his blood rush out of fear. "I'm sorry Ace." He apologized and I gently ran my fingers through his soft hair. The smell hit my nose even more now, It tempted me.

"Luffy! You know this kid!" The green wolf, named Zoro, gasped out. Luffy nodded and Looked at Zoro with a sadden expression. It confused me, but Luffy didn't take notice to my bewildered expression. He moved closer to the green haired wolf and away from me. I stayed were I was and did not get any closer to the raven haired teen. I had lost too much blood to do so. My fangs scraped at my gums wanting out.

"Are you ok Zoro? Let me see." Luffy said and moved his hand timidly towards Zoro's neck. There was a large bruise there and Luffy's fingers hover over it gently. The wolf tensed and looked at him with a slight glare and Luffy retracted his arm slowly. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" Luffy asked and Zoro shook his head. Luffy nodded and looked at him with concern in his eyes. Then his eyes looked at me. He looked at my shirt and gasped. "Ace! You're bleeding!" He yelled as he ran to me.

I tensed as his smell got closer. His slim arms reached for the wound and his finger grazed it. A deep growl escaped my lips, and I couldn't control it. Luffy flinched and his eyes went wide. He pulled his hand gently away and grabbed mine. I tensed more and held back the urge to drink from him. He smiled at me oblivious to the monster inside that wanted his blood. I knew I had packed some emergency blood bags just in case, but I had no idea if it was enough. Kidd on the other hand noticed my body language immediately and grabbed Luffy by the hood. Luffy jumped in surprise and struggled to break free.

He obviously did not like being held in this manner, but I was not going to object to it. Kidd lifted him off the ground without a word. Luffy wined and complained but Kidd didn't let him go. I got up swiftly, grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. I left Luffy with Kidd and Zoro. I could trust them to keep him safe. I drained my blood bags quickly and I began to feel the monster retreat once again.

I slowly waked into the cafeteria were Luffy and some others had already picked a table. I set at the table with my small pack lunch; Luffy had one of his own in his hand. I took out a PB&J sandwich that I had mixed blood into so no one would notice. But Luffy's smell was still way better than anything and it was so strong. I didn't completely understand why until Luffy reach for a piece of my food. I grabbed his wrist gently but firmly and he looked at me and gave a sheepish grin. I lifted his arm up more to see if I was right, and there was a thin line of blood trailed down his arm. I gritted my teeth, this was bad. An irresistible boy, with irresistible blood is walking around a school full of monsters and bleeding.

I stood quickly and grabbed Luffy up by his small waist; he yelped and tried to wiggle free. Everyone at the table got up at once and glared at me, well except the coward Usopp. I snarled and ran towards the front entrance. They couldn't keep up if they tried. The blond man at the front desk looked at me for a moment I knew exactly who it was. Sanji. "What is your reason to leave school?" He asked and Luffy broke free of my loose grip.

"Why are we leaving?" Luffy whined and I sighed. He was still bleeding and my fangs were already out of my gums. I put my and on his shoulder and faced him.

"You are bleeding and over half of this school is made up of vampires and the other is werewolves. If they all tried to come up to you and eat you we might have a problem." I told him and he shivered. Sanji nodded and opened the door. As soon as it was opened all the way I grabbed Luffy quickly and rand to the car. Luffy looked dizzy from my speed but we needed to hurry. I gently pushed him into the passenger's seat and I got into the drivers. We sped away quickly.


	27. first bite

Luffy's pov

Ace stopped at our house and was at my door as soon as we parked. I jumped back a bit, but Ace grabbed my up with one arm and ran into the house. Well if you could call it running, it was more like teleporting. We were in the living room of the house before I could even blink. I suddenly found myself on the couch, with Ace looking down at me. His grey eyes had glowing crimson licking the outer edges.

"Lock my door as soon as I go in and do not, under any circumstance, open it." Ace said in a low growl and I walked with him to the door. He was tense and would not get too close to me. It was like I had some type of daises. Ace went into his room and shut the door I locked it from the outside quickly. The sound of glass shattering and cloth tearing boomed through the house quickly and I ran to the couch. I huddled under a thin blanket.

I just hoped Ace was ok, he didn't sound like himself. He sounded scary and demonic. Fire began to lick at the bottom of the door. The door started to burn and catch fire. I huddled into the couch more and trembled a bit. The door suddenly flew across the room, half of it was on fire, and hit the wall behind me with a loud thud. I tried to blend into the couch. There was a dark growl that came from Ace's doorway. I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath, Ace was lusting for my blood. I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and lifted off the couch.

"Nice try Lu, but you can't hide from me." Ace growled with a smirked, showing off his bleach white fangs. I gasped at the look in his eyes. The white of his eyes were now black, and his grey irises were replaced with glowing crimson. I struggled in his grasp. Ace pulled me closer, his lips inches from my ear. His warm breath hit my neck and a cold chill ran down my spine. "Shhh, it's ok. I will try and make it as painless as possible." He said with a bit of pain in his voice. I could tell he did not want to do this.

"Ace." I whimpered out his name and Ace looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-you can have my blood." I said with a gulp, I just wanted Ace to go back to normal. If that meant he needed my blood, then so be it. Ace let out a low growl and pinned to the wall right next to the couch. I let out a small whimper of pain. Ace licked the side of my neck and his tongue trailed up to my ear. I shivered and Ace smirked. I could feel it.

* * *

Ace's pov

I felt him shiver in my grasp and I smirked at his fear. It just made his smell all the sweeter. I nibbled at his soft flesh and moved his shirt collar away from his neck. His breath hitched as my fangs brushed his neck. His hands grabbed my shirt in a tight grip. He had already stopped struggling against me. I kissed the base of his neck lightly. He whimpered and griped my shirt tighter. "Luffy, please don't be angry. I'm so sorry" I apologized but I just couldn't stop. I plunged my fangs into his neck before he could say another word.

A sharp gasp passed his lips, I drank deeply and his blood tasted of pure honey. The sweet liquid tainted my tongue with its bless. "Ace" He said my name weakly. His tense body stated to become limp against my own and his eyes fell shut. I forced myself to stop after he had passed out. I licked the wound greedily and pick Luffy up bridle style. Guilt hit me hard and I felt horrible for even wanting to bite him, and now he was passed out on my bed. I set on the bed next to him and he scooted closer to me. I only looked down at his sleeping forum.

So fragile and delicate. I kissed the top of his head softly. I wanted to make it up to him somehow there was no way that I could keep taking his blood. I shut my eyes and laid on the bed next to him. Luffy instantly scooted closer to me and hugged me. I put my arm around him and sighed. So innocent, even with all the things he's been through. I pulled him close and he tried to move away in his sleep, but I kept him still. "Sorry Lu, you can't escape me." I chuckled darkly and he gave a snore in response

"I will always keep you safe. Safe." I whispered and Luffy shifted in his sleep now turning towards me. I sighed and began to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Normal pov.

There a man stood there on a tree branch a dark shadow over his face. He smirked at the sight he had just seen. There was a gleam to his eyes that could chill even the strongest to their bones. He chuckled darkly and ruffled his pick feathered jacket.

"So this is where you have been hiding pet. Hm you look so delicate too." He remarked and touched the glass window slightly. The cold glass creaked under his long fingers. "You even found yourself a big bad vampire." He said with a dark chuckle then smirked wider. "But you will be mine again. Just you wait." He whispered before disappearing into the shadows of the night.


	28. unbreakable trust

Ace's pov

My eyes drifted open as soft morning glow filled the room. I looked over to see Luffy's form nestled in my arms. His slim body was completely trapped in my grasp, yet the boy didn't seem to mind. He had his face buried into my neck, and snored softly. I sighed and pulled his body against my own. The smaller groaned a bit, but relaxed as my warmth took over him. I could see the small marks on his neck from the day before. I cursed myself for giving them to him. I kissed his head lightly, I don't believe we'll make it to school today. He'll still be dizzy from blood lost.

Luffy began to shift restlessly in his sleep. His eyes began to flutter open slightly and I smiled. I ran my index finger over his wound gently and he instantly jumped up. I chuckled a bit and he looked at me with wide eyes. Luffy looked at me and relaxed, he then pouted cutely. "Ace!~ You scared me!" Luffy yelled while panting, he put his hand to his chest and tried to breathe evenly. I smiled and pulled him closer, Luffy seemed to be a bit light headed and fell limp in my arms. Completely trusting me not to hurt him, tightened my grip and he grinned up at me. He set in my lap with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"You don't seem to be scared of me trying to bite you?" I asked and Luffy looked up at me with a timid smile. He sighed and leaned his head against my chest.

"no, I trust you." Luffy said simply with a small grin. I frowned a bit and tightened my grip more. He was too trusting for his own good. I got a sudden idea and laid my head on the crook of his neck from behind. Luffy tensed and gasped sharply. He released it slowly. I smirked and licked at the base of his neck. Luffy tensed and closed his eyes tightly. "A-Ace?" he questioned timidly. "A-are you th-thirsty?" He asked as his muscles tensed. I frowned a bit, he didn't even attempt to get away. I grabbed his wrists gently and Luffy tried to turn his head to look at me.

"What if I am? You can't get away." I purred darkly into his ear, Luffy jumped and shivered. I felt like I was being a bit cruel, but he needed to know that he let his guard down too much. He even slept in the same bed with a monster. Luffy tried to shift and move out of my arms. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Ace, please make it quick then" Luffy whimpered, and tilted his head slightly. I was a bit surprised, and didn't completely understand how he could be so trusting and innocent after what he had gone through. I kissed his neck lightly and Luffy blushed. He closed his eyes tightly and clinched his teeth. I loosened my grip and made it to where he was facing me. He looked into my eyes and blushed even more. I lent down and kissed Luffy gently on the lips. Luffy leaned in with a bit of shyness, I leaned in more and deepened the kiss. Luffy seemed to shyly lean into the kiss more and I slid my tongue into his mouth. He let my tongue roam his mouth, Luffy blushed and I released him for air.

Luffy gasped and his face grew dark crimson. I smirked as Luffy panted slightly. I leaned closer and he blushed more. "W-why'd you do that?" Luffy asked with a small stutter, I smiled and pulled him closer without a word. "Ace?" He said my name cautiously and shifted in my arms.

"because I love you, but I'm a threat to you." I explained and Luffy shook his head. "Look Lu, I could have killed you yesterday." I tried again, but the boy only hugged me tightly. I put my arms around his waist and pushed him onto the bed. He yelped and shuddered. I pinned him to the bed with almost no effort, Luffy tried to struggle and break free, but it didn't get him any were. "Know you are at my mercy and there is no way of escape." I said in frustration. I just wanted him to see the danger of staying with me. Luffy stopped his useless struggles and looked me in the eye. His eyes full of pure trust, he had no doubts at all about me.

"I love you too Ace." He said while blushing. "I also trust you. I know you won't hurt me on purpose and so what if you drank from me. I don't care." He said and pouted at the end. He sure was suborn, yet I was stunned. I had to give him credit for standing up to a vampire that had him pinned. I couldn't get him to stop trusting me no matter what, so I got off of him gently. He was mine and I was his, I could not deny this. Luffy smiled ad stood quickly, a bit too quickly. He became dizzy and tripped, I caught him gently. Luffy looked up at me with a cute blush I smirked, knowing that was mine to behold.

"Ace you're not going to pin me to the bed again are you?" Luffy asked timidly in my arms. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. Luffy shivered, probably from a memory of the past.

"I'm not going to try and do anything you don't want me to. Ok Lu?" I asked and he nodded slightly. I got up and carried him into the kitchen. I set him in a chair gently and began to make chocolate chip pancakes. Sugar is supposed to help blood, so this should help with his dizziness. "Hey Lu?" I asked to get the boys attention and he looked straight at me. "Do you want to visit my work?" I asked at he nodded eagerly.


	29. off to work

Luffy's pov

We left the house shortly after breakfast. I couldn't help but yawn, yesterday physically and emotional drained me. I stumbled into the passengers seat and Ace looked at me in concern. I miry flashed him a convincing smile. Ace simply nodded and started up the car. The engine quickly roared to life and sped off to the open road. I felt a bit strange in the silence that had accumulated between us. I felt his guilt, he had kept a bit of distance during breakfast. I looked up at him and smiled, he looked at me and did the same.

The drive was not that long, we were there in about 30 minutes. Once there I had no time to react until I was scooped up out of the car. I gave a small yelp in surprise. Ace only smiled and set me down gently, when my feet hit the ground I felt something strange about this place. There was something off. Ace saw my deep expiration as I looked at the huge white building ahead. I could not help but marvel at it's stature. It was made from gleaming polished marble, with beautiful gold trimming on the edges of the building and a set of huge reflective glass doors at the entrance. I looked up at Ace questioning how he worked in such a fancy place. Then I realized I have no idea what Ace dose. I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand gently. Our fingers intertwined and he soft skin held mine gently and with care.

I couldn't help but to blush. I heard a soft chuckle from the older, My blush grew more at this. "um, Ace what do you do here?" I asked as we walked closer to the large building. Ace gave a small snort and a smirk. Then he tuned to me ans smiles.

"I'm second deviation manager of white beard inc. you probably have heard of it. We track ships going in and out of the docks." He explained as we entered the mirrored doors. There were people rushing this way and that. Some talking others shouting at each other. I flinched at the sudden wave of sound and cool air. Ace noticed this and pulled me close to him. I felt his body heat against my skin, it was nice and warm. " Sorry Lu. I should have brought you a bigger jacket. They like to keep the place really cold." Ace said with a small laugh. I looked out to the big room once more, it was gold and looked like the inside of a mansion. Very beautiful and polished, there was even a golden chandeliers in the middle of the room.

"It's fine, I just don't like the cold all too much." I said and Ace nodded before leading me into a small hallway to the left of the entrance. We walked into a small office type room. Ace shut the door behind us and smiled at me. I looked up at him and did the same.

"Are you still cold?" He questioned and I gave a quick nod. It was so cold that I felt like I should be able to see my breath. The older teen walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. I felt a bit of heat raise to my face. "I think I can fix that" Ace said with a smirk. I was going to question what he meant, but my lips were trapped. His lips skillfully rubbed against my own. Heat attacked my face, I felt like his lips set my face on fire. I tried to move my lips with his, Ace noticed this and pushed his lips more against mine. I tried to do the same, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. Ace stopped the kiss so that I could catch my breath. My face was a deep shade of red I could tell.

Ace pulled me close to him by grabbing my by the waist. I leaned into him and he kept is arms around me like he might loose me if he let go. "Ace are you ok?" I asked while looking up at the older. He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"Yah Lu, I just don't want anything to happen to you thats all." Ace said and I was a bit confused by his words. Nothing was going to happen to me here, all of Ace's friends were here and I knew I could trust them. Ace tensed and his arms tightened around me. I relaxed my head was still slightly spinning, when the door suddenly opened swiftly. And words boomed in afterword.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Came a familiar voice, I looked up to see Law standing in the door way. Ace groaned and the angered expression on his face. I looked up at him and smiled. I slipped out of Ace's grip and hugged Law. He has become close enough that I trusted him. Ace growled as soon as Law hugged back.

"Hey Law, what are you doing here?" I asked, still trapped in Law's grip. It felt strange, to let people touch you after so long.

"That's a good question. What ARE you doing here?" Ace said in a annoyed tone and Law let go of me quickly. Ace pulled me close to him by my sleeve. Law glared daggers at Ace and Ace glared right back. Both were very full of rage and horrifying. I backed a bit away from the two vampires.

"I was looking for my little Luffy here because he wasn't at school. His sent led me here." Law explained and Ace stood there listening until Law called me his. I felt the anger that Ace was imitating. I flinched under the wait of his anger. I gently grabbed Ace's arm, but the vampire pulled it from my grasp quickly. He smirked at Law and glared at him deeply.

"What did you call Luffy again?" He asked with a low demon growl.

* * *

**I'm back! Love you all!**


End file.
